Lost
by Yvonne Lawliet
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que un día normal se vuelva al siguiente un verdadero caos? Esto es lo que se pegunta Asami después de la desaparición de Akihito. Lo abandonó sin comunicarle nada. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?" se pregunta. Una tarde, seis meses después, se encuentra con un chico idéntico a Akihito solo que este ha perdido la memoria. ¿Cómo fue qué sucedió eso? ¿Lo recuperara?
1. Chapter 1

Contenido

Contiene OoC.

La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Viewfinder.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.

"Has desaparecido de mi vida sin dejar rastro alguno."

I

No importaba cuanto se le encerrara o vigilara… Akihito siempre se metía en problemas. Su trabajo lo obligaba a ellos. Y aunque le disgustaba a la vez le atraía la emoción del momento. Desde muy joven le había llamado la atención esa clase de peligros y casi siempre se metía en serios problemas por su actitud tan rebelde y revoltosa. Esa aura fue la que lo llevo a Asami Ryuichi. Fue una manera bastante peculiar en la que se conocieron. Después de eso los problemas comenzaron a surgir como olas en el mar. Pero gracias a ello su relación se fue fortaleciendo cada vez más. Akihito pensaba que Asami se desharía de el en cualquier momento, pero en cambio lo protegía ante todo. Y encerrarlo en su departamento era una clara muestra de ello… según Asami.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo salir?!- preguntaba casi gritando Akihito al ver que el mayor bloqueaba la entrada. Tenía que salir a tomar unas fotografías urgentes que su jefe le había encargado pero no podía debido a que su malhumorado yakuza se lo impedía.

-Porque eres muy idiota y siempre terminas metiéndote en problemas.- dijo calmadamente. Él no solía discutir con Akihito… a menos que fuera necesario.

-¡¿Yo idiota?! ¡Mira quién habla!- su rostro se había vuelto rojizo debido al gran enojo. No le gustaba depender del dinero de Asami, por eso prefería ganarse el pan de cada día por sí mismo.

-Akihito no vas a salir y esa es mi última palabra.- su voz sonaba decidida. Se dio la media vuelta sin despedirse y cerró la puerta con llave. Akihito se quedó atónito.

- _Maldito engreído_.- pensó. Abrió la ventana del departamento que daba a la calle y observó hacia abajo unos instantes. Una tubería que estaba al lado de la ventana era perfecta para saltar. Tomó la mochila que contenía las cámaras y bajo pausadamente por aquel tubo. Se sujetó muy fuerte al metal para evitar así una caída. No era la primera vez que escaba de las garras de Asami. Tenía experiencia para ello. Cuando finalmente bajo espero un momento para que sus piernas recuperaran las suficientes fuerzas para correr. Se colocó su mochila en el hombro para que no se cayera durante el camino. Dobló la Avenida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En verdad eso de huir de mafiosos le había ayudado y mucho.

Llegó a un gran edificio de color grisáceo con algunos toques naranjas por las partes de fuera. Estaba completamente desgastado de las puertas ya que estas estaban oxidadas. Iba a tomar el elevador pero para su infortunio se encontraba descompuesto. Subió las escaleras a pesar de que ya estaba cansado. Entro a una pequeña sala y ahí estaba un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años sosteniendo un periódico.

-Buenos días.- dijo con la voz entrecortada después de tanto correr.

-Llegas tarde.- fue lo único que dijo el sujeto.

-Es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente.- su mente proyectó a Asami y tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Se informó que un grupo de políticos corruptos tendrán una junta en esta calle.- saco de su archivero un folder de color amarillo. –Tienes que fotografiarlos.- se lo dio en sus manos y él solo asintió.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a bajar. Esta vez alistó su cámara. Tenía que ser muy ágil en sus movimientos si quería salir librado. No estaba dispuesto ir a pie al lugar señalado así que tomó un taxi. Una vez adentro revisó su celular. El fondo de pantalla era el de Asami dormido abrazando una cabeza de un muñeco extraño. Recordó aquel acontecimiento en la playa y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre se sacaban de quicio uno al otro. Eso era lo divertido de la relación. Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente Akihito se sentía feliz de permanecer al lado de Asami. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a quererlo.

-Llegamos.- dijo el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Extendió su mano para cobrar su sueldo y Akihito sacó un billete de su bolsillo derecho.

- _Bien, allá vamos_.- pensó con algo de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Subió cautelosamente a una azotea que estaba cerca del lugar y espero a que los hombres hicieran su aparición en el acto. De pronto se escuchó el frenazo de un automóvil en la acera. Dos hombres bastante elegantes se bajaron y un tercero apareció como por arte de magia del otro lado de la calle. Akihito alistó su cámara para fotografiarlos pero unas manos toscas lo sujetaron por atrás. Exaltado volteo y vio que se trataba de un hombre calvo con mal aspecto. En un movimiento rápido golpeo su entrepierna. El tipo hizo una mueca de dolor. Takaba aprovechó el momento para escapar. Bajo por las escaleras de escape pero sorpresivamente tres hombres más lo esperaban a bajo. ¿Acaso era una maldita emboscada? Quiso saltar pero cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla. Dio un gemido de dolor y sintió como la punta de un zapato se enterraba en su costilla provocándole un severo grito de dolor.

-Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros.- de un momento a otro los golpes incrementaron más. Akihito comenzaba a escupir sangre de su boca. Entonces se le vino a la mente el rostro de Asami. Era tan claro, tan nítido. Como le hubiera gustado decirle al menos un "Te Quiero" antes de que se fuera. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente. El tipo calvo había golpeado fuertemente su cabeza haciendo que se desmayara.

-Llevémoslo al auto.- dijo uno de ellos. Sin delicadez lo colocaron en la parte trasera del auto. Pensaban torturarlo para que dijera con quien trabajaba. El auto arrancó a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Crees que sea virgen?- preguntó un hombre que tenía una cicatriz cerca del ojo.

-Pues quien sabe. Es muy hermoso para que sea virgen.- rio uno de ellos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un camión cruzó la calle. El automóvil de los sujetos intentó frenar pero solo se volcó. Muchas personas se acercaron al pedazo de carcacha que había quedado.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó uno de ellos. Su pierna estaba atrapada en el asiento. Los demás estaban desmayados incluido Akihito.

-¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar buen hombre?- preguntó una chica que se acercó. -¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?-

-¡No! Solo hable a este número.- le dio un pequeño papel. –Dígale que Ran necesita su ayuda urgentemente.- dijo con algo de dificultad.

Escasos minutos pasaron cuando dos autos sumamente lujosos y una ambulancia detrás de ellos llegaron. Un hombre bien parecido con cabellos marrones y mirada atractiva bajo de uno de los coches. Dio orden a los paramédicos que se los llevaran. El que estaba consciente fue curado en ese mismo instante. Solo entablillaron su pierna y le sugirieron guardar reposo absoluto.

-¿Qué demonios hacían llamado la atención?- peguntó bastante molesto.

-Jefe… es que un chico fotografió el trato de los políticos y usted sabe que si eso sale a la luz nos perjudicaría a nosotros es por eso que lo capturamos y decidimos llevarlo con nosotros.- dijo temeroso el hombre.

De pronto un paramédico alarmado toco el hombro del chico. -¡Señor! Uno de los tipos está sumamente grave. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Puede ser que pierda la vida.-

-Llévame con él.- dijo y enseguida el paramédico lo llevó. Pudo observar sus labios carnosos. Cerca de ceja tenía una herida bastante grave. Sus cabellos dorados estaban teñidos con sangre. En efecto, aquel herido, en peligro de muerte, era Akihito.

-A este chico llévenlo a mi casa y contraten a uno de los mejores doctores.- fue lo último que dijo antes de subir nuevamente a su auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami estaba demasiado inquieto. Ya eran más de las doce y Akihito no regresaba. Había entrado al departamento y no lo encontró. Eso hizo que el yakuza se enojara de sobremanera. Cuando regresara le daría un buen castigo. Pero eso era el problema; ¡Akihito no regresaba! No sabía en donde rayos se pudo haber metido. Llamó a su trabajo y no le supieron dar noticas de él. Encargo a Kirishima que lo buscara. Marcó varias veces su teléfono pero lo mandaba a buzón. En un arranque de furia lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que se estrellara. Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido por comportarse así por un chico el cual le valía. No, eso no era verdad, Akihito le importaba demasiado. De otra forma le daría bastante libertad y no se preocuparía sobre lo que le pudiese ocurrir. Trató de calmarse. Decidió que lo esperaría veinticuatro horas más. Sino estaba muerto para ese entonces… ¡ÉL MISMO LO MATARIA CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito despertó con un fuerte dolo de cabeza. Toso su alredor daba vueltas. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar enormes. Miró con detenimiento la habitación donde s encontraba y vio que era un cuarto muy lujoso. De pronto la perilla de la puerta giró y dio paso a una silueta delgada. Era un chico apuesto. Sus ojos eran marrones al igual que su cabello.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que alcanzó a atinar Akihito.

-Estas en mi casa.- dijo con mucha tranquilidad. –Mi nombre es Ayato Matsu.- se presentó. -¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Mi nombre…- se tocó la cabeza. –Mi nombre es… no recuerdo nada cerca de mí.- dijo Akihito soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Esperaba que el diagnóstico del doctor fuera erróneo pero parece que dijo la verdad.- dijo abrazando a Akihito. Este se estremeció un poco por el contacto.

Inicio del Flashback

-El paciente debe tener mucha tranquilidad. Acoplarse a su nueva identidad le costara bastante. Pero con ayuda de usted puede comenzar de nuevo.- dijo el doctor.

-¿Quiere decir que este chico no volverá a recuperar su memoria?-

-Lamentablemente hay muy pocas posibilidades.- tomó su portafolio y se marchó. Ayato no podía negar que le atrajo el chico pero hacerse pasar por su familia estaba mal. Seguramente tenía una madre a la cual cuidar. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo el hacia el bien? Si a él le gustaba algo se lo quedaba. Esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Fin del Flashback

-Con el tiempo me conocerás. Solo te diré que yo soy tu pareja y tuviste un accidente automovilístico mientras lo manejabas.- mintió Ayato.

-¿Pareja?- preguntó extrañado Akihito. -¿Así que me gustan los hombres?- Ayato asintió. Takaba bajó la cabeza. Tenía enfrente de él a su novio. Y no era para nada feo. Al menos había avanzado algo… este tipo le parecía tractivo y le atraía.

-¿Se puede saber cómo me llamo?- preguntó. Necesitaba saber más de él.

-Claro que si cariño… tú te llamas Hiroki.- dijo dándole un beso casto en sus labios.

Nota de la Autora

Espero que este nuevo proyecto les agrade. Espero sus lindos comentarios. Besos a todos.

Atte. Yvonne


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Cómo es posible que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido de la noche a la mañana?"

II

Akihito se sentía como un pájaro atrapado en ese lugar. Se sentía atrapado en su propia mente sin recuerdo alguno. Había pasado una semana desde que había perdido la memoria totalmente. La vida le había arrancado sus recuerdos de tajo. Ayato era amable con él pero sentía que algo faltaba. Necesitaba algo más que simples palabras… necesitaba hechos. Akihito se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su recamara sintiendo el viento fresco entrar por su ventana. Ayato le tenía prohibido salir hasta que se recuperara del todo. Tenía una costilla lastimada debido al accidente pero no era tan grave. "Hiroki" había dicho. Ese era su nombre o eso era al menos lo que sabía Akihito. Pero no conocía nada más de su pasado. Ayato tan solo llegaba a la habitación y lo besaba por unos momentos y le llevaba la comida. Después de eso tan solo salía dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto Ayato platicaba con un gran hombre de confianza acerca de Akihito.

-Jefe, si no es mucha impertinencia ¿A dónde se va a llevar al muchacho?- preguntó el hombre.

-Dada la información que conseguí intuyo que los familiares de ese chico deben estar cerca así que nos iremos de aquí.- dijo Ayato con sus ojos inexpresivos. Movía sus dedos en conjunto con sus manos en señal de desesperación.

-¿Piensa irse de Japón?- su reacción había sido normalmente la adecuada para su situación. Ayato era uno de los criminales más sádicos que había en ese país y además tenía demasiado dinero. No había sido ganado con trabajo honesto. Los hombres de Ayato dependían demasiado de él. Esa era la razón de preocupación de su aliado. Si Ayato salía del país los negocios y el lavado de dinero caerían.

-No exactamente.- dio una gran bocanada del cigarrillo que había encendido hace unos cuantos momentos y prosiguió. –Tan solo nos iremos de ciudad. Me llevare al chico a Yokohama. He oído que es un lugar pacifico. Pero no te preocupes… no descuidare el negocio.- camino unos pasos dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

-¿Y cuándo partirán?- Ayato volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el sujeto y le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

-Sabes que no me gustan los interrogatorios. No eres absolutamente nadie para preguntarme acerca de mis planes.- el otro hombre asintió con un sentimiento lleno de miedo. –Tan solo te diré que mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí. Ya tengo una casa comprada allá.- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a la habitación de Akihito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana… ¡Una maldita semana había pasado desde que Akihito se había ido del apartamento de Asami! Este había mandado a Kirishima a que lo buscara. Si era necesario debajo de las piedras. Estaba furioso. Lo había encerrado por su bien y ese malagradecido de iba sin decir nada. Debió cerrar la ventana antes de irse. Había sido un idiota. Se recrimino mil veces este error. Pero no era necesario hacerlo, lo estaba pagando con sus jodidos días de abstinencia. Asami se encontraba en su despacho trabajando pero estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Les gritaba a sus subordinados. Tal vez con ello descargaba la cólera que estaba sintiendo por ese mocoso de veintitrés años. Bueno, ya ni tan mocoso. Estaba bastante grandecito pero a pesar de eso no sabía cuidarse solo. Siempre le pasaba cualquier peripecia. Era un imán de los problemas. Pero por esa actitud tan rebelde lo había escogido de entre todos y todas. No solo era su cuerpo sino su manera de pensar. Cada vez que Asami volvía a su departamento alistaba los juegos SM para que Akihito recibiera su castigo por haberse escapado. Pero era inútil. Por más que pasaran las horas y llegara la madrugada Akihito no atravesaba el umbral de la puerta. Había marcado cincuenta y cinco veces a su celular pero decía que la red estaba fuera de servicio. Con estos ataques de ira aventaba su teléfono contra la pared despedazando todo. Ya iban tres celulares rotos en una semana.

-Señor Asami.- llama Kirishima desde el otro extremo de la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor.

-Adelante.- su voz suena tajante como siempre a excepción que tiene un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Señor Asami.- vuelve a repetir Kirishima temeroso.

-¿Lo encontraron?- pregunta. La emoción se le notaba en cada expresión que hacía.

-Señor Asami.- volvió a decir el hombre. Esta vez parecía como si el llanto quisiera desbordarse por sus ojos. –Señor… no encontramos al joven Akihito. Simplemente desapareció.- dijo finalmente lleno de pavor.

Asami se levantó de su silla y camino en círculos alrededor de su escritorio. Luego se dirigió a Kirishima y lo rodeo como si fuera presa fácil. Se acercó a su oído lentamente y pronuncio las siguientes palabras: "Si quieres seguir con vida tráeme a los amigos de ese revoltoso, se llaman Kou y Takato."

La piel de Kirishima se erizó y salió velozmente del despacho. Asami trató de aparentar tranquilidad pero sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Tocó su frente con su mano derecha tratando de calmarse pero tan solo imaginar a Akihito hacia que perdiera el control. Quería destrozar su área de trabajo en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como Akihito lo sacara fácilmente se sus casillas? Odiaba a ese muchacho pero más odiaba lo que sentía por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayato tocó tres veces la puerta de Akihito. Él al escucharlo la abrió y sin previo aviso Ayato lo beso. Akihito se sentía un poco incómodo por esta acción. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya había probado los labios de un hombre pero que no eran los de Ayato. Con delicadeza de apartó del beso.

-Perdón.- se disculpó Akihito. –Es solo que no me siento con ánimo para hacer esto.-

-No te preocupes Hiroki.- tomo su cabello entre sus manos y lo despeinó un poco. –Te tengo una grandiosa sorpresa.- dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa blanca.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?- la intriga invadió a Akihito.

-Mañana nos iremos a nuestra nueva casa.- miró fijamente e Akihito para saber que expresión le mostraba.

¿Nueva casa?- cuestionó verdaderamente confundido.

-Nos iremos a Yokohama. Es un lugar precioso, te lo aseguro.- entonces lo volvió a besar. El corazón de Akihito comenzó a acelerarse. De alguna manera él quería salir corriendo de aquella cárcel a la que había sido enclaustrado. Con sus manos empujo muy quedito a Ayato, apartándolo de él.

-¿Sabes? Antes de eso quisiera conocer algo de mí. Quiero saber que era lo que me gustaba hacer, como era mi personalidad entre varias cosas. – _Quiero volver a amarte porque en verdad que ahora no siento nada profundo por ti, más que una atracción._ \- pensó.

Ayato se puso nervioso. Entonces una idea macabra se le cruzó por la cabeza. Moldearía a Akihito a su forma. Le haría creer lo que él quería ver. Haría una nueva persona en el mundo bajo del nombre de Hiroki.

-Pues a ti te gusta pintar. Tenías varios cuadros que se destrozaron cuando ibas manejando. Justamente ibas a una exposición de tus pinturas. Eres de carácter frio. No te gusta casi convivir con la gente. Eres demasiado formal. No hablas con nadie a menos que lo conozcas de meses. En verdad eres reservado.- dijo Ayato tratando de crear un Akihito que solo fuera y viviera para él.

-Tengo una horrible actitud mezquina.- dijo Akihito agachando su cabeza.

-Pero por esa actitud me enamore de ti.- acarició su rostro. –Descansa por ahora… mañana partiremos muy temprano. Vas a ver que te encantara la nueva casa.- y salió de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Akihito se acostó en la cama y reflexiono las palabras de Ayato. Era una horrible persona. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona se enamorara de alguien como él, con esa actitud tan mezquina? Ayato lo amaba y mucho por aceptarlo tal y como era, pensó el rubio. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que quedo en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Estaba siendo besado exquisitamente pero no era por Ayato sino por otra persona. No le podía ver el rostro pero sus brazos lo rodeaban aportándole su calor. Entonces sintió un grande dolor en sus caderas… como si algo hubiese atravesado si interior._

 _-Tranquilo.- susurró con mucha delicadeza mordiendo su cuello. Akihito solo pudo soltar un gemido._

Despertó sudando. Tan solo había sido un sueño. ¿Quién rayos era aquel hombre y por qué lo había soñado? Tania el presentimiento de que él conocía a esa persona. Se talló sus ojos con ambas manos y se dispuso volver a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito

Estaba listo para salir. Ayato lo había ayudado a subirse a su auto último modelo. Se iban a esa ciudad que le había enseñado Ayato. Estaba nervioso. Se había dado cuenta de que había muchas personas vestidas de negro escoltando a su novio ¿Acaso era un yakuza o algo parecido? No se atrevió a preguntarle. Iban a tomar un vuelo. Ayato tomó de la mano a Akihito.

Asami

La mañana había llegado y aquel chico rubio no amanecía a su lado como de costumbre. Extrañaba ver esos ojos pardos atravesándole el alma con un sinfín de emociones. Giro a su derecha tratando de evitar que los rayos de la luz del solo le dieran en su cara.

Akihito & Asami

Ellos estaban siendo separados por una persona que no sabía con exactitud el pasado de ambos ni el futuro que los unía. Akihito tomó el vuelo junto a Ayato para Yokohama mientras Asami se dirigía a su trabajo. Dos almas estaban siendo separadas… dos corazones estaban a punto de ser destrozados.


	3. Chapter 3

"Al final, siempre queda la esencia de lo que fuiste."

III

Yokohama eres un lugar extremamente colorido. Por el día las grandes calles estaban inundadas de gente y por la noche las luces de los hogares iluminaban todo el paraje desolado. Los edificios que se reflejaban en el agua tenían un aspecto moderno. Los arboles daban una vista más tropical y fresca. Aunque también la maravillosa ciudad tenía sus desventajas; era propensa a desastres naturales como terremotos y ciclones tropicales. Representaba un gran peligro para los habitantes de aquel lugar pero parecía no tener demasiada importancia para ellos. El clima era cálido pero a la vez húmedo. Se podía sentir el sabor salado del mar cada vez que tomabas una bocanada de aire. Akihito se sentía un poco nostálgico. Hace unas cuantas horas había llegado a la mansión. Estaba adornado por una increíble vegetación y varias fuentes. Pero el chico no se sentía a gusto. Algo le faltaba. Maldijo mil veces su suerte. Quería recuperar su memoria y ser el mismo de antes pero por el momento era imposible. Ni siquiera tenía con que entretenerse. Estaba acostado en una rustica hamaca de colores nítidos. Se mecía lentamente apoyando su pie derecho en el suelo. Sus brazos estaban apoyados con su cabeza. Tan solo observaba el azulado cielo. Algunas parvadas de pájaros cruzaban el horizonte.

-Hiroki.- escucho que le llamaban. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz y vio que Ayato se aproximaba a él. Tenía puestas unas bermudas de color grisáceo y una camiseta blanca, que, por lo visto, era demasiado ligera. Ayato se acercó y le robo un beso. Akihito respondió aquel gesto con un poco de desagrado. Desde que había perdido la memoria sentía que besaba a un verdadero extraño en vez de su pareja.

-Ayato… estoy muy aburrido. Quisiera entretenerme con algo.- dijo Akihito levantándose de la hamaca colocándose a la misma altura que Ayato.

-Mi amor, ya te he dicho que a ti te gustaba pintar. Eras un verdadero artista.- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Sí, pero…- hizo una pausa y luego lo miró directamente. –no se dibujar. Me he olvidado de cómo hacerlo.- Akihito tomo entre sus manos una hoja de papel. Esta contenía un dibujo sumamente extraño. No tenía forma, ni siquiera se podría decir que se trataba de un dibujo. Akihito lo había dibujado mientras iban en el avión. Ayato rio un poco al ver el dibujo y luego acarició la cabeza del chico.

-No te preocupes Hiroki, si lo que quieres es comenzar desde cero contratare a un tutor privado para que te de clases.- Ayato volvió y sonreír y pensó – _Tu y yo comenzaremos desde cero. Iniciaremos una nueva historia. No permitiré que recuperes tu antigua vida. Si es necesario te encerrare._ -

-Muchas gracias.- Akihito intentó fingir una sonrisa pero era imposible. No podía simular sentimientos que no tenía. –Sabes, quisiera saber más de nosotros. Deseo saber y recordar la manera en la que nos conocimos.-

-Bueno, te conocí en una cafetería.- fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente a Ayato. –Y cuando vi tú cara seria simplemente me enamore.-

-Que romántico.- dijo Akihito desganado. Para nada le parecía romántico. Más bien le causaba escalofríos en vez de cosquilleos.

-Hiroki, te tengo otra sorpresa.- Ayato hizo un ademán con la mano y uno de sus empleados le entregó una caja roja adornada con un moño elegante. –Es tuyo.-

Akihito abrió con mucho cuidado la sorpresa para no destrozar la caja. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio que adentro de esta había ropa elegante y demasiado gris. No tenía colores alegres. Eso fue algo que disgusto un poco a Akihito.

-Habitualmente tú usabas este tipo de ropa. No te gustaba enseñar nada… a menos que fuera para mí.- mostró una sonrisa lasciva.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero creo que mis gustos han cambiado. Esta ropa me parece demasiado aburrida. Además se ve muy incómoda.- dijo tratando de sonar lo más educado posible.

Entonces Ayato tomó su muñeca y lo beso con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Tomó las caderas de Akihito y lo atrajo más hacia él. Sentía que su lengua estaba a punto de sangrar. Entonces recordó un momento turbio. Tenía la misma sensación pero no era Ayato quien lo besaba. Era otra persona a quien no le podía ver el rostro. Sujetaba sus caderas aún con más fuerza. **_"Estarás conmigo incluso en las profundidades del infierno"_** había escuchado decir al hombre. Pero todo estaba dentro de su cabeza. El que lo estaba besando era Ayato y era el único hombre cerca por el momento. Akihito se asustó al tener esas imágenes dentro de su mente. Con sus manos aparto a Ayato bruscamente.

-Ayato… aún no estoy preparado para ir más allá de los abrazos contigo. Por favor, tenme paciencia.- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ayato comprendió que lo había lastimado y se sintió como un completo idiota. Con mucho cuidado abrazo a Akihito y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Perdóname Hiroki. Te juro por este amor que te tengo que te tendré paciencia hasta que estés listo.- desde que Ayato había visto a Akihito algo se había encendido en su interior. Nunca le había dado importancia a tener una relación formal con alguien pero ese chico de rubios cabellos lo incitaba a hundirse en la miseria si fuera necesario. Tenía algo hipnotizante que lo atraía. –Te amo.- Akihito, por una vez en ese tiempo que llevaba a su lado, se había sentido seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kou y Takato estaban en una sala totalmente oscura iluminada únicamente por dos insignificantes focos puestos en la parte superior. Estaban relajados viendo películas en la casa de Kou cuando cinco hombres vestidos de negro interrumpieron sacándolos abruptamente de ahí. Los habían dejado solos en esa habitación. Las sillas donde estaban sentados era sumamente incomodas para sus traseros. De pronto, la puerta de metal que estaba enfrente de ellos, se abrió. Dio paso a la figura de Asami. Los observaba con una indiferencia infinita.

-Así que eres tú.- dijo Kou. Los amigos de Akihito y Asami ya se conocían y sabían de la extraña relación de esta pareja. Al principio no lo creían. Luego Akihito les explico con más calma su situación y como lo había conocido. Desde ese entonces cada vez que Akihito se iba del apartamento por un berrinche, Asami iba a preguntar su ubicación con los amigos de este.

-No me digas que Akihito se volvió a escapar.- dijo Takato que intuía el motivo del porque ellos estaban ahí. Asami odiaban que otras personas tuvieras la razón y esta vez esos chicos estaban en lo correcto.

-Si.- acepto de tajo. –Ahora díganme donde se encuentra ese mocoso.- Asami quería respuestas y rápido.

-Sinceramente no sabemos dónde se pueda encontrar.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde se pueda encontrar?- apretó sus puños. Comenzó a darle un tic nervioso.

-Lo que oíste. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Akihito estaba desaparecido.- dijo Kou preocupado. Siempre que Akihito escapaba les comunicaba a donde iría para que no se alteraran.

-Sé que están mintiendo. Díganme la verdad o me encargare de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.- dijo Asami mientras golpeaba la pared por el enojo y frustración causados.

-No tenemos por qué mentir Asami.- dijo Kou encarando al yakuza. –Realmente no sabemos nada del paradero de Akihito.- Asami pudo notar la sinceridad en sus rostros así como la misma preocupación que él estaba pasando.

-Si llegan a saber algo de él, por favor avísenme.- él, Asami Ryuichi, estaba pidiendo favores por ese niño de cabellos rubios. Estaba rebajándose al nivel de unos adolescentes todo por ese chiquillo. ¿Cuándo había llegado tan lejos? ¿En qué momento los papeles se habían invertido?

Kou y Takato asintieron sintiendo un poco de pena por Asami. Era la primera vez que lo veían así. Asami indicó a unos de sus guaruras que guiara a los jóvenes a la salida. Cuando estuvo completamente solo y hundido en la oscuridad se sentó. Todo el suceso de Hong Kong se estaba volviendo a repetir. Era el mismo patrón. Seguramente Akihito estaría sufriendo violaciones y humillaciones. Asami no podría soportar verlo nuevamente destrozado. No soportaría que su niño tuviera las horribles pesadillas de aquella vez. Por eso, en aquella oscura y pestilente sala, se prometió a si mismo encontrarlo. No importaba si tenía que entregar su alma al mismo diablo con tal de ver de nuevo sus ojos pardos. La muerte no importaba en ese momento. Protegería a Akihito de todos y de todo. Si fuera necesario de él mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El maestro que le impartiría las clases de pintura se había retrasado por media hora. Mientras Ayato marcaba desde su celular para contactarse con él, Akihito salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Vio toda la naturaleza. Era extremadamente hermosa. De pronto unas enormes ganas de tomar una foto de presentaron en él. Junto sus dedos índices y pulgares enmarcando el momento perfecto. Si hubiese tenido una cámara hubiera tomado el momento perfecto. Se lamentó muchísimo. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente; le pediría una cámara fotográfica a Ayato. Así podría tomar los momentos más preciados. Entró casi corriendo a la mansión. Ayato estaba furioso con el tutor. Había avisado que no iba a poder llegar. Lo maldijo mil veces.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Akihito consternado.

-El idiota del tutor no va a poder venir. Es un incompetente.-

-No te preocupes. Por ahora no urge que aprenda. Lo que si me gustaría es tener una cámara.- dijo con una vislumbrante sonrisa que fue opacada por los ojos fríos de Ayato. - _¿Acaso dije algo que le molesto?-_ se pegunto en su mente Akihito.

-No puedes tener una.- dijo y le dio la espalda al chico dirigiéndose a su habitación. Akihito no entendía la actitud de su novio. No había dicho algo malo. Tan solo deseaba una cámara fotográfica porque le había llamado la atención.

- _No permitiré que sus recuerdos regresen. Antes que perdiera la memoria estaba fotografiando a mis hombres, eso quiere decir que era un fotógrafo profesional. Si comienza a tener nuevamente su pasión por aquellos aparatos puede ser que sus recuerdos regresen. No permitiré que se aparte de mi lado. Es mío. No me importa su pasado. Su futuro es permanecer conmigo haciéndome compañía hasta el final de sus días.-_ pensaba Ayato mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Tenía que evitar que Akihito sintiera atracción por las cámaras. El tan solo debía fijarse en él, amarlo a él, pertenecerle a él. Debía de dejarse de estupideces. Porque desde que Ayato lo eligió, la vida de Akihito le pertenecía solamente a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _-Duele.- se quejó Akihito cuando sintió la intromisión de algo en su entrada. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sujetaba las sabanas con verdadera furia. De pronto las sintió que una persona le daba ligeras embestidas que se fueron volviendo cada vez más salvajes._**

 ** _-Ya no aguanto.- dijo entre jadeos. –Me vengo Asa…-_**

Nuevamente había sido un sueño. Akihito había despertado con la respiración entrecortada y sentía su rostro arder. Reviso su pantalón y tenía una mancha blanquizca. Se recrimino su acto y de inmediato fue a la ducha. Las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo lentamente. ¿Quién era aquel hombre, con el que soñaba cada noche? Recordó que estaba a punto de decir su nombre cuando de la nada despertó. Definitivamente no era Ayato. Era alguien más. Pero no había podido verle el rostro. Tan solo sentía que esa voz ya la había escuchado en otro lugar.

Cuando se terminó de bañar envolvió su cuerpo con una fina toalla blanca y fue a reposar un rato en la cama. En la plena oscuridad de la noche y en el silencio total de esta escucho como los grillos cantaban. Cerró sus ojos y prontamente su imaginación lo transporto a otro lugar. Se sentía libre.

- _Que fantástico seria poderse sentir así de nuevo.-_ pensó el chico mientras el sueño lo invadía completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala. Bebía un vaso que contenía Whisky. Trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de Akihito pero estos volvían cada vez con más rudeza obligándole a pensar en su fotógrafo. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza como pudo haber escapado. Maldecía mil vece su error. Tal vez fue demasiado sobreprotector con él. Akihito era una persona de espíritu libre y sabia a la perfección que no se le podía encarcelar como un ave en cautiverio. Él tenía una esencia especial que no se le podía desaparecer con nada. Dio un gran trago a su bebida. De pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear algo. En un ataque de ira aventó el vaso contra la pared.

-Hare que ese malcriado pague por esto.- se dijo en voz alta mientras veía como miles de vidrios se desvanecían en el aire. En estos se reflejaba su rostro lleno de frustración. Jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos negativos por un amante. Bueno, no eran tan negativos. Muy en su interior deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nunca lo dejaría ir por su propio bien. Asami tenía demasiados sentimientos contradictorios. Temía que algo le hubiese pasado y a la vez cuando lo viera lo mataría inmediatamente. No, matarlo sería algo muy dulce. Lo torturaría para toda la eternidad. Ese sería el castigo de Akihito por ser un chico desobediente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito despertó y se sobresaltó cuando vio que Ayato estaba a su lado dormido. Él sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que su novio había estado acompañándolo a pesar de la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba. Su piel era demasiada blanca y varios mechones marrones de pelo cubrían su rostro. Sin comprender por qué le dio un beso en la mejilla y pronunció un "Gracias" muy quedito cerca del oído. Tal vez nuevamente se estaba enamorando de Ayato.


	4. Chapter 4

"Todo el amor que me ofreces está nublando el pasado haciéndome olvidar todo lo que deje atrás, incluso a él."

IV

Ayato abrió los ojos y vio, con asombro, que Akihito estaba besando su mejilla mientras pronunciaba una "Gracias" apenas audible. Entonces él tomó su muñeca acercándolo más y haciendo que lo besara directamente en los labios. Esta vez Akihito no lo apartó bruscamente como otras veces sino que profundizo el beso. Algo en él se estaba encendiendo. No sabía si era amor o simple pasión. Ayato acarició las caderas del chico haciendo que se estremeciera. Akihito lanzó un pequeño gemido cerrando los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Tan solo de verlo así a Ayato le entraron unas inmensas ganas de apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero antes de que terminara este pensamiento tocaron a su puerta haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!- preguntó casi gritando. Era el primer acercamiento íntimo que tenía con su amado y de la nada llegaban y lo interrumpían. Eso lo sacaba absolutamente de quicio.

-Señor…- dijo con algo de temor su empleado. –Un encargado le busca.-

-Enseguida voy.- se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta alejándose. Miró a Akihito y le mostro un sonrisa tierna que hizo que su pequeño se sonrojara. Se acercó lo suficiente y le robo un beso.

-Vuelve más al rato. Puedes salir al jardín.- se despidió y salió por la puerta dejando a un Akihito nervioso. Había estado a punto de tener relaciones con su novio. Aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos su corazón se lo impedía. Muy adentro de él tenía en presentimiento de que le pertenecía a otra persona.

- _Qué tontería.-_ se recriminó Akihito al pensar tan estúpidamente. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba bastante caliente pero decidió esperar a que la noche se acercara. Sabía que algo que iba a suceder y sin percatarse sonrió. – _Por fin el amor que te tenía está volviendo a renacer dentro de mi.-_ volvió a pensar sintiéndose más feliz que de costumbre.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una refrescante ducha. Abrió su espacioso armario y buscó algunas toallas. Una vez que las encontró se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Abrió la llave y la tina comenzó a llenarse. Akihito estaba desvistiéndose cuando de la nada sintió una punzada en su corazón. Se sujetó fuertemente del lavamanos. Se tocó fuertemente el pecho. Podía sentir como sus músculos se oprimían. Entonces unas palabras cruzaron en su mente, como si de un recuerdo borroso se tratase: "Tu libertad me pertenece." Akihito se miró al espejo con verdadero horror. Sujeto su cabeza con verdadera fuerza. Inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar. Tan solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería recuperar sus recuerdos porque a pesar de lo que Ayato le dijera él no se sentía seguro con esa vida. Esa voz era la misma que aparecía en sus sueños haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera. Akihito estaba harto de esa situación. Estaba atrapado en su propia mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya ni siquiera sentía los días pasar. Hacía su trabajo como de costumbre. Firmaba documentos, daba órdenes, encargaba archivos, etc. Pero algo había cambiado desde que Akihito se había ido. El departamento se había vuelto frio y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Ya no cenaba como antes lo hacía. Tan solo bebía alcohol para olvidar sus penas. Era patético, pensaba él. De nada servía esperar inútilmente a que cruzará el umbral de la puerta a horas de la madrugada, tratar de simular que él nunca estuvo ahí, olvidarse de sus besos y abrazos. Inclusive ignorar sus berrinches o lágrimas. Todo, absolutamente todo era en vano. Su esencia estaba impregnada en las paredes del departamento. Por las noches su voz se hacía presente en la penumbra de esta. Podía jurar que algunas veces escuchaba su risa. Pero nada. Tan solo era su imaginación. Akihito se había vuelto un fantasma en su vida, tan solo una sombra que vagaba por los pasillos de su hogar. Corrección, ese no era hogar sin Akihito. Y Asami lo sabía perfectamente. No hacía falta que lo repitiesen. Él sabía que no había sido capaz de retener a Akihito a su lado. La última vez se prometió atarlo a su lado para que solo lo amara a él. Pero había fallado. Akihito se había ido sin dejar pista alguna. ¿Cómo podía olvidar su cuerpo si era adicto a el? ¿Cómo podía olvidar sus besos sin eran más dulces que la miel? ¡Demonios! Estaba pensando como una muchachita enamorada esperando a su amado. Él era Asami Ryuichi. No podía rebajarse al nivel de una persona como Akihito. Pero sin en cambio lo hacía. Se preocupaba las veinticuatro jodidas horas del día. Quería saber los lugares que frecuentaba Takaba, lo que comía, incluso lo que soñaba. Pero le era imposible. Su niño revoltoso había desaparecido y no daba señales de vida. No sabía si sufría hambruna o si tenía frio. Tal vez estaba siendo brutalmente violado o era golpeado salvajemente. Podía incluso escuchar los gritos de Akihito pidiendo ayuda en sus más terribles pesadillas. Y eso era lo que no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Cada mañana despertaba con ojeras algo que antes, a pesar de su trabajo, nunca había tenido. Akihito era una estúpida persona. Algunas veces pensaba en la posibilidad de que existía un amante pero quería creer que su mocoso no lo traicionaría de tal forma. En ese tiempo muchas mujeres se le habían ofrecido pero las rechazaba. ¿En quién se había convertido ahora? ¿Dónde había quedado la fría y desinteresada actitud de Asami? ¿Desde cuándo rechazaba placer por amor? Sin querer todo se había ido rápidamente a la mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito, un poco más tranquilo, paseaba por los hermosos jardines de la lujosa mansión. Tenía puesto uno de los extravagantes trajes que Ayato le había regalado.

- _Hace mucho calor.-_ pensó mientras se restiraba el cuello e iba a tomar asiento a una banca con sombra. Así le gustaba, sentirse libre, no enjaulado como pájaro impedido a emprender el vuelo. De pronto su garganta se sintió seca y decidió ir a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Camino por un largo sendero hasta que llegó a la mansión. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con una señora de avanzada edad con unos rasgos muy avejentados.

-Disculpe.- interrumpió Akihito. -¿Me pondría indicar dónde se encuentra el agua para que me pueda servir?-

-Así que usted es la pareja del jefe Ayato.- dijo la anciana.

-Si.- contestó confundido.

-Mucho gusto joven Hiroki… mi nombres es Hatsuna y soy el ama de llaves pero también me encargó de la cocina y la limpieza.- dijo amablemente la señora que parecía una viejita muy simpática.

-Hola Hatsuna, también es gusto conocerte.- respondió el saludo Akihito. –Me podrías dar un poco de agua.-

-Por supuesto.- Hatsuna desconocía la verdadera identidad de Akihito. Ayato sí que sabía ocultar muy bien sus pistas. Hatsuna se dirigió a la barra y sirvió un poco de líquido en un vaso. Después se lo dio a Akihito.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Akihito tomando hasta la última gota.

-¿Sabes? Siento que te conozco de otra parte.- menciono la anciana.

-¿De qué parte?- preguntó Akihito con curiosidad.

-No sé con exactitud pero estoy segura de haberte visto en Tokio.- y claro que lo había visto. Hatsuna había vivido en Tokio por muchos años y un día se había encontrado con Akihito. Este como siempre iba corriendo por que unos maleantes lo seguían. Pero Hatsuna por más que intento recordar donde lo había visto y en qué situación, no pudo.

-No sé si alguna vez he visitado Tokio… con tu permiso tengo que retirarme, se me hace tarde para tomar mis clases de pintura.- y Akihito salió. Se había enojado un poco ya que no podía recordar nada. Se sentía tan impotente e inútil.

-¡Hey Hiroki!- escuchó que Ayato lo llamaba. Volteo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo Ayato? Estaba a punto de ir a tomar mis clases de música.- dijo Akihito tratando de sonar amable.

-Tan solo quería darte este pequeño pero significativo regalo.- estiró la mano y le dio una pequeña caja. –Espero que te guste.- y se fue.

Akihito estaba extrañado. Abrió el regalo rápidamente y simplemente quedó boquiabierto al ver de lo que se trataba: una cámara fotográfica. Era el regalo más maravilloso que alguna vez haya recibido. No espero a que otra cosa sucediera y fue corriendo hacia Ayato. Lo abrazó por la espalda y pronunció –Gracias.- lleno de emoción.

Ayato también estaba que no cabía en su felicidad. Su pequeño rubio comenzaba a aceptarlo. Había sido beneficioso seguir las instrucciones de su médico.

Inicio del Flashback

-Usted sabe que entre nosotros siempre ha existido una confianza infinita. Sabe a la perfección de la existencia de Hiroki, aquel muchacho que perdió la memoria. Como mis hombres me informaron que él antes del accidente los fotografió me hace pensar que era fotógrafo.- dijo un poco angustiado Ayato.

-Ve al grano… ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó el doctor juntando sus manos en el escritorio.

-Hiroki quiere una cámara fotográfica. Me da miedo pensar que se relacione con objetos de su pasado y comience a recordar todo.-

-Tú dásela.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Hazle ver que tan solo es un capricho pero cómprasela. Después comienzas a implementar otras actividades en él y verás cómo su nueva identidad se forjará.- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra.

-Gracias.-

Fin del Flashback

Akihito rodeó su espalada con sus manos y Ayato lo estrujo contra él. Quería sentirlo; su piel, su boca, su todo, incluso su interior.

-Ayato… tengo que ir a tomar mis clases.- dijo Akihito con la respiración entrecortada.

-Al rato nos vemos en la habitación mi pequeño.- y le beso la puntita de su nariz. Akihito se sonrojo por lo último que dijo.

Se encaminó a su clase y un señor bigotón de extraño aspecto lo esperaba.

-Buenos días maestro.- dijo sentándose cerca de él.

-Buenos días joven Hiroki.- dijo amablemente. -¿Esta listo para tomar la clase?-

-Creo que si.- confesó Akihito un poco nervioso.

-Nada de un "Creo". Debe estar seguro para practicar esta arte. Solo los que tienen el talento pueden lograrlo.- decía el profesor mientras se colocaba junto en frente de Akihito. -¿Entendió joven Hiroki?-

-Si… a la perfección profesor.-

-Bueno, comencemos con la figura más fácil de hacer… ¡Un circulo! Ah no, pero no cualquier circulo sino uno perfecto sin necesitar transportador u otra cosa por el estilo.-

-Emmm está bien.- dijo Akihito algo inseguro.

-Comience joven Hiroki.- y así lo hizo el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la habitación con las manos completamente adoloridas. No había podido dibujar el círculo perfecto hasta el final. Algunas veces le había salido chueco u otras no concordaba con las dimensiones acordadas. Lamentó su suerte. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era descansar en la enorme cama que compartía con su novio. Eso de la pintura lo dejó agotado. De pronto Ayato entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó.

-Bien aunque el profesor es realmente estricto.- se quejó Akihito.

-Me alegro… quiero que aprendas rápido, es por eso que contrate a uno de los mejores de Yokohama.- se aproximó a Akihito y lo beso. -¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado esta mañana?- preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Akihito solo atinó a sonrojarse. Entonces Ayato comenzó a besar su cuello produciéndole pequeños gemidos. Las mejillas de Akihito se tornaron de un color carmín exageradamente fuerte. Y no supo cómo ni en qué momento sucedió pero se dio cuenta de que tan solo le faltaba la ropa interior para estar totalmente desnudo.

-Dime Hiroki ¿te sientes seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ayato con delicadeza. Akihito solo asintió. Su interior le decía que no. Se lo imploraba, rogaba… pero Akihito no hizo caso. Se dejó llevar por las riendas de la pasión.

Ayato lo besaba y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Akihito tan solo correspondía. Entonces fue cuando decidió entrar en él. Fue demasiado delicado porque pensaba que era la primera vez de Akihito pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó jadeante.

-Por nada.- y continuó peor algunas dudas revoloteaban por la mente de Ayato. ¿A quién había pertenecido su chico primero? ¿Acaso tenía una relación amorosa con algún hombre? ¿Quién era en verdad Hiroki? Pero ya nada le importaba ahora que lo tenía a su merced. Se podía ir al diablo su antigua pareja de Hiroki porque el rubio nunca regresaría a su lado, permanecería junto a Ayato. Tan solo él era su dueño, su protector. Deseaba verle la cara a su anterior amante de Hiroki para burlarse de él. Ahora Ayato lo poseía y lo tendría siempre así porque desde que lo vio lo había encadenado a su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{Seis Meses Después}

Se había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no esperaba verlo entrar. También se había cansado de buscarlo y desperdiciar el trabajo de sus hombres en sus complicadas peticiones. Se había dado por vencido, algo que nunca imaginó que haría. Dormía solo y no aceptaba la compañía de nadie en esos largos meses. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. Muchas chicas y chicos se le habían insinuado mil veces pero el hacía caso omiso. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba el sexo? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto? Asami tan solo se dedicaba a su trabajo. Había algunas veces que no quería ni salir de su oficina. La razón era simple: no deseaba estar en aquel departamento. Pensó muchas veces en venderlo y mudarse pero había algo que lo mantenía prisionero en él; la esperanza de Akihito volviese. Kirishima era el único que le apoyaba. Había demostrado su gratitud en esos momentos tan difíciles para él. Kirishima era la persona que podía ver sus sentimientos tras esa mascara de dureza, frialdad y sadismo. Su empleado, casi su amigo, sabía que su jefe poseía un corazón algo complicado pero que lo tenía. Nunca lo había visto llorar, de eso estaba seguro pero… ¿Quién necesita llorar para reflejar sus tristezas? Tal vez todos pero Asami no era así. Él sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que creía que había huido Akihito. Debió ser más sincero consigo mismo. Tan solo era un chico rebelde que necesitaba amor. Asami sabía a la perfección su pasado. La persona en la que había confiado por tanto tiempo había estado a punto de matarlo. Si no fuera por Asami en esos instantes estaría muerto. Akihito lloró y lloró. No tenía más amigos que Takato y Kou. Había estado en la correccional muchas veces. Akihito necesitaba apoyo de alguien que lo amara. No de un loco sádicos que llegó y lo violo. Y Asami se arrepentía de ello pero a la vez no ya que sin eso jamás lo hubiera conocido. Aunque hubiera sido preferible eso… jamás conocerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami se había levantado muy temprano. Tenía que ir a una junta urgentemente. Los negocios iban mejor que nunca pero no faltan los inconvenientes (y cuando hablo de inconvenientes me refiero a personas). Se vistió como de costumbre; su elegante traje de tres piezas, sus guantes y unos zapatos de la mejor marca. Ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara al club Shion para poder ahí hacer su debido trabajo. Todos lo miraban con respeto y admiración. Era un ejemplo a seguir, comentaban sus empleados entre ellos. Las secretarías lo observaban embobadas pidiendo al menos una oportunidad de estar en su cama pero claro está que eso no sucedería ni en mil años. Entró a su despacho y tomó asiento. Pronto Kirishima le llevó un montón de documentos a firmar.

-Jefe.- dijo Kirishima colocándose ante él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con indiferencia. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no le importaba relacionarse con nadie.

-Hace algún tiempo estuve pensando algo pero creo que es conveniente comentárselo.- hizo una pausa y continuó, apoyándose fuertemente a la mesa, como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de caer.- He notado en usted la preocupación por el joven Akihito.-

-Por favor Kirishima, no estoy de humor para hablar de ese tema. Dijo simulando revisar los papeles.

-Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero es mi obligación decírselo… ¿No ha pensado que el joven Akihito fue secuestrado por Fei Long?-

La mente de Asami se puso en blanco. Debía de ser un idiota ya que esa idea nunca se la había cruzado por la cabeza. Fei Long era capaz de muchas cosas. Si lo había hecho meses atrás… ¿por qué no ahora? Siempre dudando de Akihito cuando eran otras las personas que tenían la culpa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas no lo había pensado.- dijo con un tono preocupante. De ser así su rubio estuviera sufriendo desde hace seis meses a manos de ese canalla.

-Señor, sé que debí informárselo antes pero pensé que había sido otro arranque de enojo del joven Akihito. Ya sabe cómo es.- dijo Kirishima con absoluta razón. Akihito era una muchacho muy travieso, esa era la causa del porque Asami lo castigaba.

-De todas maneras gracias.- dijo un poco aliviado. –Ahora necesito que investigues la localización de Fei Long y lo mandes a traer a mi oficina. Sé que no resistirá en venir a verme. Si ese malnacido tiene a Akihito se lamentara de haber existido.- Asami estaba enojado con él y también consigo mismo… ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Algo en su interior le decía que pronto se reencontraría con Akihito… su pequeño travieso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fei Long había hecho un viaje un viaje de negocios a Yokohama. Tan solo se trataban de tres días. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo decidió dar una vuelta por las coloridas calles de ese lugar. La gente se amontonaba pero eso a él poco le importaba. Le gustaba que observaran su cabello porque era simplemente bello. Que egocentrista era, pensaba Fei Long. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe contra su pecho. Alguien había tropezado con él.

-Disculpa pero deberías tener más cuidado.- menciono Fei.

-Lo siento.- pronunció una voz y entonces pudo ver de quien se trataba. ¡Era Akihito! –Tendré más cuidado para la próxima.- Llevaba un traje demasiado elegante, como los que Fei usaba cuando era chico. Su cabello estaba peinado perfectamente de lado y traía un portafolio en sus manos de color negro. Akihito lo miró y sonrió un poco. Fei iba a dirigirle la mirada cuando Akihito siguió corriendo entre la gente hasta que se subió a una auto elegante.

Fei no pensó que se contraría con Akihito en ese lugar. De seguro iba acompañando a Asami en uno de sus negocios. Pero vaya que había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo que Fei no sospechaba era que Akihito no iba con Asami sino con su nuevo novio, Ayato.


	5. Chapter 5

"Después de tantas angustias, miedos, enojos, meses, te encuentro pero algo ha cambiado en ti."

V

Ya no era para nada el mismo Akihito de hace seis meses. Todo en él había cambiado de manera drástica; su forma de hablar, de caminar e incluso de sonreír. Akihito era Hiroki. Se había convertido en una persona que en verdad no existía. Por este largo tiempo no había podido recuperar su memoria. Al pasar de los meses se convencía a si mismo que ya no la necesitaba. Podía empezar una nueva vida. Comenzar desde cero. Eso le daba algunas ventajas y desventajas. Pero al final de todo, Ayato había triunfado en su cometido.

Akihito ya sabía dibujar a la perfección. Ahora en verdad presentaba sus obras de arte con amigos de su novio. La cámara fotográfica la usaba cotidianamente. Le gustaba lo que podía captar con ella y después lo plasmaba en sus cuadros. Y con respecto a su relación con Ayato, era prácticamente normal. No había problema con él. Trataba de complacerlo en todo. Y cuando se usa la palabra "Todo" se refiera a absolutamente todo.

Sus días pasaban con completa normalidad. Hacía exactamente lo mismo del diario y no se quejaba de ello. Ayato estaba en verdad feliz con su adorado rubio. Cada vez se convencía más que lo que sentía por él era amor verdadero. Le demostraba de todas las maneras posibles que lo apreciaba. Había algunas veces que recordaba que el chico perteneció a otro hombre pero se le olvidaba de inmediato. Deseaba escupirle en el rostro a su antiguo amante para que se diera cuenta quien era el dueño verdadero de aquel bello muchacho.

Akihito había dejado de soñar con aquel extraño hombre hace dos meses. Su corazón dejo de mandarle señales y el cuerpo domino por completo. Tan solo un milagro podía regresarle el amor verdadero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito se encontraba tumbado en la cama. La noche anterior lo había dejado agotado, sin fuerzas ni mucho menos con aliento. Ayato salió de la cuarto de baño y lo vio con aquella cara llena de cansancio. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-¿Iras a trabajar?- preguntó Akihito en voz baja.

-Si.- contestó viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de su cabello. –Llegare tarde.- anunció para que su pequeño no se preocupara.

-¿Puedo salir un rato? Quisiera ir al centro para dibujar algunas cosas.- desde hace ya varias semanas Akihito iba a la ciudad y dibujaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, en especial la naturaleza. En una de esos paseos se había topado con Fei Long, claro que esta no sabía quién era el hombre chino.

-Claro que sí pero trata de llegar antes de que anochezca.- mencionó preocupado Ayato. No le gustaba que Akihito anduviera libre tanto tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- prometió Akihito y lo abrazo. A Ayato le gustaba ese tipo de gestos ya que lo hacía sentirse seguro de sí mismo. El amor de Akihito le daba fuerzas para no dejarse vencer en la vida. Creía que tenía un vínculo muy importante con él. Y tal vez tenía razón. Pero más que vínculo amoroso parecía uno de paternalismo.

-Es momento de que me vaya.- y volvió a besarlo. –Nos veremos más al rato mi amor.- se dirigió la puerta y volteó hacia atrás. Tan hermoso estaba Akihito; solo cubierto por unas ligeras sabanas y con su cabello despeinado. Giró la perilla y salió de la habitación. No sospechaba que tal vez era la última ocasión en que lo veía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin, después de tantos jodidos días, iba a recuperar a Akihito. Desde la conversación que había tenido con Kirishima, su esperanza ase alimentaba cada vez más. Estaba seguro que ese bastardo de Fei Long lo tenía secuestrado para que volviera a cumplir sus fantasías sexuales. El tipo era un maldito engendro que no tenía perdón. Si algo le llegase a suceder a Akihito, Fei lo pagaría con su vida, no sin antes ser torturado hasta la muerte. Recordó durante toda la noche, los sentimientos que desarrolló cuando Akihito fue llevado a Hong Kong. Era exactamente lo mismo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. La frustración y el dolor estaban combinados en su corazón. Se sentía impotente. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría cuando viera al chino. Había dos opciones:

Hablar tranquilamente con él.

Golpearlo hasta que confesara.

La segunda era un método más efectivo que le traería mejores resultados pero intentaría con la primera para ser más cauteloso. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Con la mano derecha contesto.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó mientras introducía un cigarro a su boca y comenzaba a fumarlo.

-Habla Kirishima.- dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Novedades?- inhalaba y exhalaba. Parecía una costumbre muy vieja, pero cada vez que se sentía nervioso consumía un cigarrillo con suma lentitud.

-El señor Fei Long estará en su despacho a las 10:00 am.- dijo Kirishima. Asami vio el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Marcaba las 8:40 am.

-Llegaré ahí a las nueve. Alerta a los hombres por si tenemos que someterlo.- y en la comisura de sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

-A la orden señor Asami. Daré instrucciones específicas.- la voz de Kirishima se notaba atareada. Seguramente estaba haciendo los arreglos necesarios para el encuentro.

-Además tengan cargadas las armas… podríamos utilizarlas.- y colgó sin permitir que Kirishima le diera otra información. Tan solo deseaba recuperar Akihito. Ya no aguantaba la maldita soledad en la que se había sumergido. Su vida estaba hecha mierda por culpa de ese mocoso. No dormía bien, no tenía placer (eso desde que Akihito se había escapado), no se alimentaba correctamente. ¡Todo lo que podía hacer un chico de veintitrés años! Se suponía que Asami debería tener la madurez suficiente para enfrentar estos hechos de la vida. Se suponía... pero la realidad era otra. Estaba actuando como un adolescente enamorado. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando. Sabía que Fei Long tenía la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Exactamente no a todos pero si al más importante de ellos de nombre Takaba Akihito. Se colocó su elegante traje de negocios. Su cabello estaba mojado debido a que momentos antes de la llamada se había dado un baño. Comenzó a cepillarlo hacia atrás hasta adoptar su característico peinado. Una vez que estuvo listo, se colocó en su muñeca derecha el reloj de tan buena marca. Miró de reojo hacia el armario y ahí, estaban acomodadas a la perfección las pertenencias de Akihito. No había tenido el suficiente valor para tirarlas a la calle. Estaba seguro que algún día se reencontraría con su niño. Y ese día había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez Minutos

Tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que llegara Fei Long. ¡Solo diez jodidos minutos! Los segundos daban la impresión de ser como caracoles arrastrándose por un área intransitable, tratando de llegar a su inerte destino. Asami estaba sentado apoyando su rostro sobre su mano y esta sobre su codo y este último sobre el gran escritorio de madera. Había firmado rápidamente todos sus compromisos. Quería estar libre cuando hablara con su enemigo. Más bien, quería tener las manos libres en caso de ocupar su arma.

Nueve Minutos

Mandó a traer a su secretaría y le pidió un vaso de agua. Tenía la garganta seca y quería refrescarse un poco. Sabía lo que se avecinaba; una oleada de terribles gritos y balazos de parte de los dos hombres. En verdad muy poco le importaba morir con tal de ver a Akihito a salvo.

Ocho Minutos

La secretaría regresó con el vaso de agua entre sus manos. Lo deposito en el escritorio y pidió permiso para retirarse. Asami se lo concedió. Por el momento quería pensar y relajarse. Cerró los ojos y visualizo la vez que Akihito fue a su despacho tan solo para conseguir sexo. ¡Vaya chico!

Siete Minutos

Tocaron a la puerta tres veces. Permitió que pasaran. Era Kirishima con otra lista de informes y comisiones que debía firmar. Se tocó las sienes. Estaba harto de tanto papeleo.

-Haz el favor de ocuparte de eso.- ordenó lleno de desesperación.

-Esta bien.- y así como entró, salió.

Seis Minutos

La cabeza le dolía. Nunca el trabajo había podido sacarlo de quicio como Akihito. Entonces pensó; ¿Qué tal si Fei Long no tenía a Akihito? ¿Qué tal si el chico se había apartado de su lado por su propia voluntad? No aguantaría semejante noticia. Sería un gran golpe en su ego.

Cinco Minutos

Volvió a observar el reloj. En poco tiempo se mirarían cara a cara. Se sabría la verdad después de tanto tiempo, seis meses para ser exactos. Asami tan solo quería que su pesadilla se acabara. Necesitaba el cuerpo del rubio para poseerlo. Necesitaba besarlo, probarlo, sumergirse de nueva cuenta en el infierno con él.

Cuatro Minutos

Se oyó el frenazo de un carro. Asami se fijó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro había llegado en su lujosa limusina. Iba bien vestido con su traje occidental. Su cabello iba amarrado por una trenza. Cinco de sus hombres lo escoltaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Tardaría tiempo en subir el elevador y llegar hasta su oficina.

Tres Minutos

Recordó con exactitud las imágenes de aquel día al llegar a casa; la ventana abierta, la cama tal y como la había dejado en la mañana, el olor a comida no se percibía en el ambiente. Todos esos pequeños detalles le indicaron que algo andaba mal. Y no se había equivocado. Aun después de seis meses, esas señales le indicaban que todo había estado mal.

Dos Minutos

Iba a encender un cigarrillo pero se detuvo. Por esa ocasión lo guardo. Se prometió que lo fumaría cuando Akihito estuviera a su lado. Ese iba a ser su premio por su enorme triunfo. Ansiaba tenerlo bajo las sabanas de su cama gimiendo, pidiendo por más. Quería tenerlo aprisionado bajo sus labios y sus caricias. Deseaba a Akihito con toda su alma.

Un Minuto

Se escucharon pasos a los lejos. Fei Long se aproximaba. Asami trató de lucir tranquilo. No quería parecer nervioso ni nada por el estilo. Esto podía hacerlo vulnerable al enemigo. Tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.- dijo haciendo la voz grave. Él mismo sabía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse ante Fei. Entonces pudo verlo entrando y sentándose en la silla sin que este le pidiera de favor haberlo hecho.

-Buenos días Ryuichi.- saludó Fei con una sonrisa fingida. Apartó algunos mechones de su rostro. Le gustaba tener esa aura de misterio y poder.

-Buenos días Fei.- al contrario, Asami parecía querer despedazarlo con su mirada. Tenía un odio guardado en su interior.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a invitar algo de tomar?- preguntó el pelinegro. Asami iba a decirle una grosería, pero por respeto guardó silencio.

-Claro. Ahora mismo ordenare que te traigan algo de beber.- dijo Asami manteniendo la calma.

-Que sea café por favor.- parecía como si Fei tratara de sacar de sus casillas a Asami.

-Como tú digas Fei.- tal vez optaba por la segunda opción de su plan, pensaba Asami. Llamó a su secretaría y le encomendó la bebida del chino, con algo de molestia claro. Iba a empezar la conversación pero Fei Long volteó hacia otro lado ignorándolo completamente. Esto solo era señal que deseaba su café antes que hablaran. La cara de Asami se veía con fastidio y el otro hombre lo notaba, divirtiéndose con ello. Movía sus dedos en el escritorio en señal de desesperación pero a Fei Long parecía importarle poco. La secretaría tardó unos cuantos minutos pero Asami eso le pareció una eternidad. Dio gracias al cielo cuando vio a la señorita entrar con la bebida caliente entre sus manos y depositarla en el escritorio cuidadosamente.

-Con su permiso.- dijo la joven y salió del despacho dejando solos a los hombres para que iniciaran una charla que iba a durar demasiado, según Asami.

Fei Long dio un sorbo largo a su café. Mientras hacía esto cerraba los ojos relajándose completamente. Volar a Tokio no había estado planeado en su agenda y el largo viaje lo cansó demasiado. Por ahora solo quería despejar su mente un poco antes que enfrentar a Asami. Seguía bebiendo su café. Asami lo miraba con cara de "pocos amigos". Quería gritarle que dejara de tomar esa jodida cosa pero tenía que mantener la calma. Una vez que hubo terminado, dejo la taza encima del escritorio.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.- dijo Fei mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo.- contesto Asami con un rostro verdaderamente serio.

-Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió mucho que me mandaras a traer.- dijo Fei Long mientras cruzaba las piernas para fingir una pose más extravagante al sentarse.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- Asami estaba seguro que confesaría su crimen por él mismo. Diría algo como "Hasta ahora te das cuenta que me lleve a Akihito," "Pensé que eras más rápido," o cosas por el estilo. Pero jamás espero esa respuesta.

-Porque no pensé que estuvieras en Tokio. Te creía de negocios en Yokohama.- esa respuesta lo dejo severamente confundido.

-¿Y por qué creías que estaba en Yokohama?- preguntó con intriga el pelinegro.

-Porque hace unos días me topé con Akihito allá. Él y tú siempre andan juntos así que por esa razón pensé que tú también estabas ahí.- contestó con toda sinceridad el chino.

-¿Qué?- no cabía dentro de sí. Akihito estaba en Yokohama.

-Tuve que firmar un convenio en Yokohama. Cuando quise relajarme un rato saliendo a pasear me encontré con Akihito.- se quedó pensativo y continuó. –Exactamente choque con él. Al principio no me di cuenta de que era él pero cuando alzó el rostro lo vi. Estaba vestido demasiado raro. Pensé que huiría al verme pero tan solo me pidió disculpas, sonrió y se subió a un auto de lujo que, por obvias razones, pensé que era tuyo.- Fei Long comenzaba a sospechar que Akihito había huido de las garras de Asami.

-No puede ser.- dijo entre sus dientes Asami. No quería creer eso de él pero el relato de Feilong lo había dejado sin palabras. Se había subido a un auto que no era suyo. Eso le daba la gran sospecha que Akihito había encontrado a otra persona y que esa era la causa de su desaparición.

-Asami… ¿no me digas que otra vez tu gatito salvaje se escapó?- preguntó Feilong al verlo tan agobiado. Pero Asami no contestó. –Tu silencio me lo confirma.-

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Asami lleno de frustración. Si en verdad Akihito se había fugado con algún amante no descansaría hasta verlo hecho pedazos. Estaba dolido por dentro. Toda la esperanza que había quedado estaba destrozada. –Perdón Feilong, es solo, que…- trató de disculparse. Se sentía tan idiota, tan imbécil.

Feilong fue directo hacia él y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda. –Pude haberme quedado callado y recuperar por mi cuenta a tu mocoso. Después de eso llevarlo lejos de tu alcance y ofrecerle todo lo que estuviera a mi alrededor.- suspiró y continuo. –Pero los dos sabemos de sobra que Akihito te ama a ti. Aunque jamás lo haya dicho, lo sabemos.- trataba de darle ánimos a Asami, algo que nunca creyó que haría.

-Ni siquiera sé que pensar.- y era la verdad. Todo estaba tan confuso. ¿Akihito? ¿Yokohama? ¿Auto? ¡¿Amante?! Ese último cuestionamiento era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Akihito es incapaz de engañarte. Tú sabes que demasiados lo desean.- le dijo Feilong.

-Seis ha estado desaparecido.- confesó Asami.

-Pues entonces debemos encontrarlo hombre.- y Asami que creía que iniciarían un tiroteo ahí mismo. Que vueltas da la vida. Ahora era él quien lo ayudaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera una mala jugada de Feilong. Lo imploraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿En qué lugar de Yokohama te lo encontraste exactamente?- preguntó Asami con un pequeño hilo de esperanza en sus palabras. Quería saber de una buena vez la maldita verdad. Sino lo hacía no podría vivir pacíficamente ni un día más. ¡Encontraría a Akihito en menos de veinticuatro horas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito se encontraba en el parque Yamashita. Solía ir la mayoría de las tardes a observar el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba. Siempre llevaba consigo una pluma y un lápiz para plasmarlos. Además tomaba fotografías a todo lo que le parecía magnifico. Muchas personas lo veían con rareza ya que iba vestido extravagantemente, como Ayato quería que luciera. Y Akihito ya estaba acostumbrado a las persistentes miradas de la gente. No negaba que le molestaban pero había aprendido a ignorarlas. Tal vez la gente no lo hacía con mala intención ya que era sumamente raro ver a un chico que parecía hijo de un noble conviviendo con gente "normal" o haciendo cosas "normales" como dibujar o tomar fotografías. Siempre iba vestido como si fuera a un evento social de gran importancia; camisa blanca con zapatos negros bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir negro o azul y la chaqueta dependiendo del color del pantalón. Había ocasiones que hasta él mismo odiaba usar ese tipo de ropa pero por Ayato lo hacía. Había prometido complacerle en todos los aspectos y no lo defraudaría ya que estaba seguro que lo que sentía por él era amor. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Esa tarde no era la excepción y fue al lugar. Recordó las palabras de su novio "Llega antes del anochecer." El sol comenzaba a meterse pero Akihito decidió permanecer un rato más ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de darle el lugar exacto, Asami había volado hasta Yokohama en su jet privado. Tenía que estar ahí lo antes posible… tenía que encontrarlo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó con impaciencia al piloto.

-En unos minutos aterrizaremos señor Asami.- contestó de manera amable.

Asami estaba ansioso. Nunca antes se había sentido así en su vida por algo ni por nadie… pero Akihito era especial. Era el tipo de persona que volteaba su mundo de cabeza. Lo maldecía y lo añoraba por eso. Lo odiaba pero a la vez lo deseaba. Eran tales los sentimientos de Asami que hasta él mismo estaba confundido. No sabía con exactitud que era lo que quería sentir. Él y solo él tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas pero le daba miedo contestarlas. Y más si estaban relacionadas con Akihito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó y rápidamente pidió un taxi. No quería esperar a que su chofer llegara. Estaba harto de esperar. Ordenó al conductor hacia dónde ir. Había decidido visitar los lugares más recurrentes cerca de la calle donde Feilong se había encontrado con su chiquillo. Tan solo eran tres: una discoteca, una cafetería y el inmenso parque. Tres lugares a los que pondría a prueba y error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez tenía que irse pero el ambiente estaba de lo mejor. Deseaba dibujarlo todo. Al fin y acabo, Ayato llegaría tarde de su trabajo.

- _También tengo derecho a divertirme._ \- pensó Akihito. Y sin importarle como avanzaban los minutos siguió pintando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Discoteca

Había demasiado ruido. No era ni la sombra de lo que era Shion. Los chicos estaban bailando pero eso a él no le llamó la atención. Varias jovencitas lo observaron, invitándole con la mirada a sentarse con ellas. Pero Asami simplemente las ignoro saliendo se aquel lugar.

La Cafetería

Trató de localizar a Akihito pero ni rastros de él. Había gente de todas las edades; chicos, grandes, bebes, ancianos, niñas, etc. Pero Akihito no estaba. Siguió buscando con la mirada tratando de encontrarlo pero nada. Él no estaba ahí.

El Parque

Era su última esperanza. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Tal vez era por caminar agitadamente o por la preocupación de no encontrarlo ahí. No había casi gente y la que se encontraba estaba en el área de juegos junto con sus hijos. Siguió adentrándose. Fue entonces cuando pudo divisar a un joven sentado en una banca sosteniendo un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos. No podía apreciarle la cara desde ese ángulo. Siguió caminando hasta que quedó detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito vio como una sombra se proyectaba a través de él. Volteó con una lentitud sofocante y vio a un hombre de buen aspecto, que lo observaba fijamente, como si él fuera la belleza más hermosa del planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y volteó. No cabía duda. ¡Era Akihito! Sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, su todo. Esperaba en verdad que fuera él y no otro espejismo. Tomó el pañuelo que estaba bañando en cloroformo listo para atacar en caso de Akihito saliese corriendo. Miró el dibujo; era la apuesta del sol muy bien detallado.

-Bonito dibujo.- dijo Asami tratándolo de intimidar.

Por unos momentos Akihito se quedó estático pero después mostró una amplia sonrisa y dijo –Aprecio que mi trabajo les guste a las personas. Me hace sentir demasiado bien.- y Asami no podía creer que le hablara con tanta calma y que encima sonriera después de haberlo dejado por seis jodidos meses.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Por qué nuestro encuentro tuvo que ser tan doloroso?"

VI

Y volteó. No cabía duda. ¡Era Akihito! Sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, su todo. Esperaba en verdad que fuera él y no otro espejismo. Tomó el pañuelo que estaba bañando en cloroformo listo para atacar en caso de Akihito saliese corriendo. Miró el dibujo; era la apuesta del sol muy bien detallado.

-Bonito dibujo.- dijo Asami tratándolo de intimidar.

Por unos momentos Akihito se quedó estático pero después mostró una amplia sonrisa y dijo –Aprecio que mi trabajo les guste a las personas. Me hace sentir demasiado bien.- y Asami no podía creer que le hablara con tanta calma y que encima sonriera después de haberlo dejado por seis jodidos meses.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Las risas ya no se escuchaban más al igual que el melódico canto de los pájaros. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente… en unos había dolor mientras que en los otros confusión. Seis meses habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Había tantos recuerdos de parte de Asami. Pero de parte de Akihito ninguno. Todo lo había olvidado. En su mente no existía Asami sino Ayato. Él se había vuelto en su todo y el otro su nada. Dos hombres en su vida, que irónico. El silencio se rompió y Asami se enfureció. Le molestaba la gran hipocresía de Akihito. Se cercioró que no hubiera nadie cerca. Tomó entre sus manos el pañuelo bañado en cloroformo. Akihito iba a dirigirle de nueva cuenta la palabra pero ni siquiera pudo formular una oración ya que Asami cubrió su boca. Akihito quería gritar, pedir ayuda. Pero le fue imposible. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Las fuerzas en sus brazos fueron disminuyendo. Sintió que el cansancio invadió completamente a su cuerpo. Y de un momento a otro cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Asami se dio cuenta de que Akihito al fin estaba inconsciente sacó su celular y marcó a Kirishima.

-¿Señor Asami?- cuestiono Kirishima al recibir la llamada.

-Lo he encontrado. Ven por nosotros al parque Yamashita. No tardes.- y colgó. Dejo a Akihito un momento acostado. Lo miró fijamente. Se extrañó demasiado en su forma de vestir; un traje de gala y peinado correctamente, no como otras veces con su pelo revuelto y hecho nudos. Se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca (ese que había guardado y prometido fumar cuando encontrara a Akihito) y comenzó a consumirlo. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía tranquilo. Su malcriado muchacho estaba de regreso con él. Había jurado cuidarlo y protegerlo pero también creía que merecía un castigo. Quería darle un escarmiento para que supiera que con Asami Ryuichi no se jugaba. Le demostraría que todo acto tiene consecuencias. Por fin sus días de abstinencia se acabarían. Había encontrado a aquel chico que tan solo podía complacerlo y satisfacerlo.

Un auto se estacionó y Kirishima salió de él. Asami cargó en brazos a su adorado Akihito, a modo de princesa.

-¿Y el joven Akihito?- preguntó Kirishima.

-Es este.- dijo señalando al cuerpo inconsciente del joven.

-¡¿Él es el joven Akihito?!- Kirishima lucia asombrado. No creía que ese hombre tan bien parecido fuera el chico que se vestía como pandillero.

-Si.- contestó con un poco de fastidio. –Ahora llévanos al aeropuerto antes de que alguien nos vea.- dijo Asami con premura.

-Si.- respondió con los nervios de punta. Asami introdujo a Akihito en el auto. Después él mismo se subió y emprendieron la marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban a punto de llegar a Tokio. Asami estaba feliz aunque no lo demostrara ni con una sonrisa. Miró a Akihito, que iba a su lado durmiendo. Seguramente despertaría en unas cuantas horas. ¿Qué había sido de él durante esos turbios seis meses? ¿Por qué iba vestido de esa manera? ¿Acaso no le había tenido miedo? ¿Por qué actuó como si no lo conociera? Esos y más cuestionamientos rondaban por su mente. Tomó con cuidado en cuaderno de dibujo que traía el chico. En el se encontraban obras magnificas ¿Desde cuándo Akihito sabia dibujar? Por lo que sabía Asami, su chico no tenía ese tipo de conocimientos. No podía negar que había quedado impresionado por la perfección del dibujo. Ese bello atardecer con sombras negras a los lados y grandes destello naranjas provenientes del centro. Las copas de los árboles emitiendo brillantes colores y sus hojas completamente verdes. Todo eso le provocaba una gran emoción inexplicable.

-Akihito…- susurró en su oído. Sabía que en el fondo podía escucharlo. Quería que su esencia se impregnara en él. Era la única manera de mantenerse tranquilo. No sabía la desagradable sorpresa que se le avecinaba.

-Señor Asami, hemos llegado.- dijo el piloto del avión. Kirishima ya tenía preparada la limusina cuando salieron. Todo el tiempo llevó pegado a Akihito a su pecho. Quería sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles. Pero aun así tenía resentimiento en su corazón. Pensó que al verlo sano y salvo sus sentimientos se calmarían. Pero al contrario, se alborotaron aún más. Por una parte quería estrujarlo fuertemente pero por la otra quería torturarlo hasta que pidiera piedad por su vida. Eso es lo que en verdad Asami deseaba; verlo arrodillado pidiéndole perdón por su abandono. Quería sentir el miedo y el poder, el odio y el amor. Ansiaba las lágrimas de Akihito y sus mejillas sonrojadas durante el acto sexual. Quería oírlo gemir de nueva cuenta. Es lo que ansiaba más que otra cosa. Había pensado durante todo el camino cual debería ser su castigo y se le ocurrió uno bastante cruel que le enseñaría a no volver a huir nunca más. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Akihito. Parecía intranquilo, como si algo malo rondara dentro de él. Sus cejas estaban demasiado enmarcadas. Eso quería decir que estaba teniendo un sueño terrible. Y Asami dejo que eso continuase. También sería parte de su castigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayato estaba preocupado. Eran más de las nueve y Akihito no aparecía por ningún lado. Había mandado a varios de sus hombres a que lo buscaran. Tenía miedo y no lo podía negar. Presentía que algo malo había sucedido. Era como una señal que se conectaba directamente a sus venas y mandaba una conexión al cerebro dejándolo orientar su situación tan complicada en la que se veía envuelto. Sentía toda clase de sentimientos negativos. De pronto uno de sus hombres entró corriendo agitadamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ayato.

-Se lo ha tragado la tierra señor. No lo encontramos. Nadie ha visto a un chico con sus características.- y fue cuando sus sospechas se hicieron mayores. Estaba casi seguro que Akihito había recuperado sus recuerdos y que huyó. Le dolía en el alma pensar eso. Tan bien que habían estado en la mañana. Sus besos, caricias, abrazos, todas entregas de amor que se habían hecho mutuamente. Tanto invirtió para nada. Tan solo quedaba una huella demasiado grande.

-Sigan buscando.- ordenó. No, Ayato no se daría por vencido. Su "Hiroki" era tan solo suyo. No lo cedería a nadie más. Todos podían irse al mismísimo infierno. Quería a su chico y lo quería ya. No le importaba que este no deseara estar más con él. Porque desde el momento en el que lo marcó le había pertenecido de todas las maneras. No le importaba encerrarlo y privarlo de su libertad. Él era de su propiedad. Tan solo Ayato podía ultrajarlo de la manera que más le diese la gana.

-Si.- contestó su empleado con temor al ver los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de su jefe. Salió rápidamente y Ayato se quedó completamente solo. No podía negar que se sentía desesperado en aquella situación. Ni su trabajo le había propinado tan graves golpes en la vida ya. Había presenciado tantas experiencias horribles en la vida pero nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba con la desaparición de Akihito.

Sabía que había hecho mal mintiéndole de tal manera pero era la única manera de mantenerlo atado a su lado. Si Akihito se enterara de su pasado rechazaría a Ayato de la manera más cruel de todas. Él tampoco le interesaba mucho el pasado de su pequeño. Tan solo sabía que había sido fotógrafo pero nada más. Y era mejor así. Mantener el historial en blanco traía mejor oportunidades en su relación. Y eso lo había comprobado Ayato. Akihito había aprendido a amarlo. Y eso era algo que nadie podía evitar. Lo había moldeado como él quería. Tan solo él podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos. No había persona en la Tierra como Hiroki. Tan magnifico, guapo, inteligente, con habilidades voraces. Tan solo Ayato podía amar a Hiroki. Él era el único candidato en la lista. Cualquier otro u otra que se anotara serían eliminados. No le importaba morir en el acto. Solo quería tener asegurado su provenir con su chico. Y Ayato estaba seguro que Akihito no podría amar a nadie que no fuera él mientras no recuperara sus recuerdos. Estaba perdido en el abismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había despertado en un lugar demasiado oscuro. No podía asegurar donde estaba. Trató de mirar más allá de las espesas tinieblas en las que se encontraba atrapado. Daba pasos lentos y se agarraba de algo, tal vez una pared. Pero la textura era diferente. Algo corrugado. Además estaba demasiado fría. Cada vez cada avanzaba le daba la sensación que caería a un precipicio. Su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia tras y volvía a caminar. Sus pies pronto quedaron sumergidos por un líquido. Seguramente era agua. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Ayato mientras el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse por una nítida luz. Y lo vio. No era agua sino sangre. Y Ayato estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Akihito tenía miedo. Era lo peor que había experimentado hasta el momento. Quería gritar pero su voz estaba extinta. También le dieron ganas de llorar pero sus ojos ardían. Ayato cada vez se alejaba más. Eso le asustaba. Hubo un momento en el que ya no lo vio más. Escuchó que repetían varias veces "Hiroki" de una manera casi angustioso que hizo que Akihito se cubriera los oídos. Le lastimaban los tímpanos cuando lo nombraban. El sonido de sus lenguas moviéndose le causaba pavor.

-Basta.- dijo quedito. Estaba empezando a recuperar la voz pero su garganta estaba seca y dolía, como algo le hubiese quemado la tráquea.

Los sonidos cesaron. Hubo un infinito silencio. Parecía un purgatorio, lleno de almas malditas.

Pensó que todo el suplicio había terminado pero sintió una fuerte opresión en su corazón. Este comenzó a latir velozmente. De pronto unas manos apresaron su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame!- gritó en un desgarrador sonido terrorífico. Pero la persona hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas. Apresó sus labios a tal punto que Akihito se estaba quedando sin aire. Sentía como la vida se le era drenada lentamente. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a disminuir. Akihito cerró los ojos probando eso exquisitos labios sabor a licor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Le dolía la cabeza. Intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo yacía inmóvil. Levantó la vista y vio el porqué; unas cuerdas sujetaban sus muñecas al igual que sus tobillos. Se encontraba en una cama. Era una habitación demasiado enorme. Se asustó cuando comprendió que estaba completamente desnudo. Quiso gritar pero tenía una mordaza en la boca. Tan solo podía hacer pequeños sonidos pero no articular palabra alguna. Trató moverse pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía que las cuerdas cortaban su piel. Entonces pudo escuchar a alguien acercándose. Esa persona se paró en el umbral de la puerta y de esta manera pudo contemplarlo mucho mejor. ¡Era el hombre que había visto en el parque!

Sintió como el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Era alguien atractivo pero tenía una mueca que parecía de diversión y placer.

-Así que ya despertase mi lindo gatito.- mencionó. Asami lo había desnudado desde el momento en el que habían llegado al departamento. Ese sería su castigo: torturarlo durante todo el acto sexual.

-Mhhhhh…- quería hablar pero le era imposible.

-¿Quieres decir algo? Lástima, no te entiendo nada.- se estaba burlando de él. Asami vio la expresión de temor en Akihito y eso le gustó. Sabía que acababa de recuperarlo pero tenía que aprender la lección correctamente.

Asami se aproximó hacia él y comenzó a lengüetear su cuerpo. Esto provoco que Akihito se estremeciera. Era la primera vez que un hombre ajeno a Ayato lo tocaba de esa manera. Y no podía negar que le gustaba esa sensación… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él solo podía excitarse con Ayato. Se suponía que era el amor de su vida. Tan solo su cuerpo le pertenecía.

-¿Qué se sintió estar lejos de casa por seis meses?- preguntó Asami lleno de rencor. Akihito solo hizo una cara de extrañeza.

-Mphmmm… hammm.- trataba de decir algo pero por la mordaza era imposible comunicarse con aquel hombre.

Por fin Asami lo tenía a su merced. Descargaría toda su frustración con aquel cuerpo tan bien moldeado. Lentamente comenzó introducir dos dedos en la entrada de Akihito.

-Ahhhmmmm.- lanzó un quejido bastante audible a pesar de la mordaza.

-Aunque trates de escapar siempre regresaras a mi lado Akihito.- había mencionado su nombre. El chico tan solo puso sus ojos en blanco. Quería decirle que cometía una grave equivocación, que él se llamaba Hiroki y no Akihito. Pero Asami no se lo permitió. Comenzó a bajar por su abdomen provocándole varias sensaciones demasiado raras. Entonces comenzó a besar aquella parte tan delicada y Akihito arqueó la espalda. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Su todo estaba encendido. Y Asami estaba igual. Había deseado por tanto tiempo a Akihito. Ahora lo tenía a su lado. Estaba haciéndole el amor, de una manera agresiva pero él no lo veía así. Mientras tanto, Akihito estaba llorando. Se sentía mal. Pensaba que estaba siendo violado. No podía negar que se sentía jodidamente pero le causaba un gran cargo de conciencia. Y sin más preámbulo Asami entró en él. Y Akihito aumentó con su llanto. Le dolía en el fondo y más en la manera en la que lo embestía. Uno sentía placer pero el otro tan solo dolor. Su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos. Qué modo tan brusco de hacer las cosas. Y siguió. Akihito comenzó a jadear al igual que Asami. Los estaban a punto de venirse. ¿Cómo comprender el sentimiento del otro si habían estado separados por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo evitar las lágrimas si ya era demasiado tarde? Sin más los dos terminaron. Qué manera tan cruel de comenzar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún tenía la mordaza en la boca y estaba en la cama completamente lastimado. Tenía los parpados completamente empapados. Le dolían los muslos. El agarre que había hecho ese hombre había sido demasiado fuerte. Podía observar desde ahí algunos chupetones que le había hecho en el pecho. Era una bestia, pensó Akihito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami se había metido a bañar. Sabía que tenía seguro a Akihito amarrado. Ese chiquillo tenía que aprender quien era su dueño. No podía escaparse cada vez que se le diera la regalada gana. Cerró las llaves y salió dispuesto a enfrentar a su mocoso. Lo vio ahí acostado en la cama. Las lágrimas recorrerían sus mejillas. Se dirigió hacia él y le quito agresivamente la mordaza.

-¿Has escarmentado ya, Akihito?- preguntó Asami seguro que iba a responder afirmativamente. El olor a jabón se podía percibir en el ambiente tanto como el de sudor.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar lo miró fijamente y dijo –Yo no soy Akihito.-

Asami se quedó estático. Ese mocoso debía estarle jugando una mala broma. ¡Obviamente era Akihito!


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Acaso ya no recuerdas mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias?"

VII

-¿Has escarmentado ya, Akihito?- preguntó Asami seguro que iba a responder afirmativamente. El olor a jabón se podía percibir en el ambiente tanto como el de sudor.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar lo miró fijamente y dijo –Yo no soy Akihito.-

Asami se quedó estático. Ese mocoso debía estarle jugando una mala broma. ¡Obviamente era Akihito!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres Akihito?- preguntó con un tono burlesco. Asami trataba de mantener la calma.

-Lo que escuchó.- se apoyó de sus codos y trató de levantarse pero Asami lo empujo haciéndolo chocar contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?- tomó sus muñecas con verdadera brusquedad.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Me lástima!- le gritó en la cara. Pero Asami hacía todo lo contrario; apretaba más y más haciendo que Akihito se retorciera del dolor.

-No te soltare hasta que me respondas Akihito.- Asami estaba furioso. Le enojaba de sobremanera que el chico tratara de evadir sus problemas con estúpidas excusas.

-¡Ya le dije que yo no me llamó Akihito!- dijo lleno de temor. No quería que ese hombre le volviera hacer daño como anteriormente.

-¿Crees que por solo decir eso te dejare libre? Deberías inventar algo más creíble.- Asami miró fijamente a Akihito y se dio cuenta que sus ojos reflejaban terror. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

-Le… le juró que… que digo la ver... verdad.- tartamudeó al decir esto. –Debe haberme confundido con otra persona.- y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Asami no sabía que pensar. Estaba en verdad confundido. Ese chico era Akihito. Podía apostar toda su fortuna por ello. No podían existir dos personas iguales en la Tierra… ¿o sí? Lentamente soltó las muñecas de Akihito. Cuando soltó su agarre el muchacho se apartó lo suficiente de Asami. No quería que lo tocara. Ni siquiera que le mirara.

-Akihito… esto no es para nada gracioso.- dijo Asami molesto.

-¿Qué parte no entiende de que no me llamo así?- contestó Akihito cubriéndose con las sabanas para que Asami no viera su desnudez.

-No soy idiota, si es eso lo que quieres insinuar.- sus ojos dorados lo observaban con una mirada demasiado penetrante que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Yo…- tragó pesado. –Yo jamás quise decir eso.- se notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros.

-Si no eres Akihito… ¿Quién demonios eres?- Asami se iba acercando más hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Mi nombre… es… Hiroki.- y no mentía. Eso era lo que le había hecho creer Ayato.

-¿Crees que te voy a creer esa estupidez Akihito?- el muchacho iba a decir algo pero Asami lo interrumpió. –Te fuiste por varios meses, regresas y me dices que no eres Akihito. Es algo verdaderamente incoherente.-

El chico guardó silencio por unos momentos y después dijo -Prometo no decir nada de lo que me ha hecho si me deja ir.- suplicó Akihito. Él tan solo quería regresar con Ayato.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Asami. Estaba estúpido si creía que Asami lo dejaría irse de nuevo.

-Quiero irme a casa.- los ojos de Akihito se iluminaron totalmente. Creía que aquel hombre accedería a su petición.

-¿Estás loco? Yo me encargare que nunca salgas de este departamento.- Akihito puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Usted es un maldito bastardo! Ni siquiera debería tenerle respeto.- y esta vez no aguantó el llanto. -¿Cómo se atrevió a violarme?- le recriminó su acto. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como caudal de rio desesperado. -¿Qué le hice para qué me hiciera daño?- se levantó furioso de la cama a pesar de estar desnudo. Sus caderas dolían horriblemente. En verdad que lo había lastimado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Asami mientras se interponía en su camino.

-Me voy a casa.- respondió de igual manera furioso. Tenía mucho rencor contra ese hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas que la vendiste y por eso accediste a vivir conmigo?- tomó su brazo pero el rubio rápidamente lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Ya le he dicho que se equivoca de persona. Para empezar nunca lo había visto en mi vida. No tengo ni tuve ningún departamento. Y por último, yo jamás me hubiera ido a vivir con usted porque tengo una pareja a la cual amo mucho.- esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría cayendo por todo su cuerpo. Tomó su barbilla con poca delicadez y lo beso. Al fin sentía esos deliciosos labios. Por tanto tiempo los había ansiado. Algunas veces hasta soñaba que los tenía. Pero después de tanto tiempo sentía su sabor tan dulce. Lamentablemente Akihito pensaba lo contrario. Y se escuchó un ruido seco parecido a un trueno sin serlo. La mejilla izquierda de Asami estaba lastimada; Akihito le había dado una bofetada.

-Espero que nunca vuelva a repetirlo porque sé defenderme aunque no lo parezca.- la quijada del menor temblaba de rabia y cólera. Pero Asami no se iba a dejar golpear por un insignificante muchacho. Lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y lo lanzó a la cama.

-Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera porque tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma son míos.- y lo volvió a besar. Estaba tan harto de que Akihito no aceptara sus responsabilidades. En verdad lo había añorado. Cada noche era una completa pesadilla debido a que el rubio no estaba a su lado. Tenía miedo y le daba más temor aceptarlo. Estaba horrorizado con lo que le pudiera pasar al chico. Pero ahora lo tenía ahí, en la cama, besándolo apasionadamente. Los rosados labios de Akihito se estaban volviendo rojizos a causa del beso. Trataba de empujarlo pero le era imposible. En el fondo también le gustaba la sensación pero su cerebro le mandaba señales que ese acto era cruel y despiadado para Ayato. Akihito apretó fuertemente la camisa de Asami. El oxígeno le faltaba. Lentamente Asami apartó sus labios de los de Akihito. Pensó que por fin su chico abandonaría esa tonta locura pero se equivocó totalmente.

-¡Lárguese!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el rubio. No quería tener cerca su desagradable presencia. Asami trató de calmarlo pero Akihito estaba histérico. No escuchaba las palabras del mayor. -¡Déjeme en paz!- Asami no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes cerciorarse que las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas para así evitar que se escapara. Vio de reojo a Akihito y estaba llorando. Se sintió culpable. No comprendía lo que le pasaba al chico.

Una vez que salió Asami, el rubio se acostó de lado aferrándose a la almohada como si esta fuera un ser viviente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados después de tanto llorar. Ni siquiera podía cerrarlos para conciliar el sueño. Se sentía solo en la penumbra de la noche. El único sonido era el de los grillos. Akihito tan solo quería pensar que era un mal sueño, que despertaría en la mañana en los brazos de Ayato. Pero sabía a la perfección que no era así. ¡Joder! Tenía tanto miedo. No quería que ese hombre lo volviese a atacar. Se preguntaba porque lo confundía con otra persona que no era. Tal vez se parecía demasiado físicamente. Pero ese no le daba ningún derecho a violarlo salvajemente. Lo maldijo en su mente miles de veces. Quería verlo sufrir, llorar, arrepentirse por destrozarle la vida. –Maldito bastardo.- pensó. Tocó su trasero y le ardía. Ayato jamás se lo había hecho tan fuerte, por eso no estaba acostumbrado a las embestidas agresivas. Pero también tenía que admitir que no había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento. El dolor, las lágrimas, los gemidos eran el escenario perfecto para una noche de deseo y pasión. Lo único que faltaba era amor y obviamente eso era lo que sentía por Ayato. Comenzó a morderse el pulgar. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco. Que patético debía verse en esa posición. Pero no importaba. Tan solo quería sentirse seguro de aquella bestia de la cual no sabía ni su nombre. Aunque… su voz… esa voz ya la había escuchado en otra parte. Estaba seguro de ello. Y esa sensación de ser penetrado… debía estar volviéndose loco. Pausadamente cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Y después de tantos cuestionamientos se quedó tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamentó su mala suerte. La primera noche después de mucho tiempo junto a Akihito y este tenía un ataque de histeria. Miró el incómodo sofá; tendría que pasar ahí la noche. Pensaba dormir en la habitación secreta pero no quería que Akihito se conmocionara más al ver todas las armas y los artefactos de tortura. ¿Qué diablos le pasó? Ahora que ponía atención, el chico le había hablado de "usted" todo el tiempo. ¡Asami no debía ser un desconocido! ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por él así era como se lo pagaba? ¡Privándolo de sexo! Debería castigarlo al doble, dejarlo sin comer, torturarlo día y noche. Pero no podía hacerlo. De alguna manera era demasiado débil y se sentía idiota por eso. Su mejilla ardía. El golpe que había recibido de parte de Akihito fue duro. Tal vez sus métodos fueron muy pocos ortodoxos a la hora del acto sexual. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido muy agresivo. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo con Akihito. Todo se volvió a repetir como si fuera la proyección de una película. Aquella vez lo había ultrajado de la peor manera y en esta ocasión no había mucha diferencia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer cosas verdaderamente estúpidas en momentos como estos? Coloco algunas mantas en la extensión del sofá y se recostó. Entonces fumó un cigarrillo. Probablemente moriría de cáncer de pulmón. Tiempo atrás, Akihito le decía que dejara ese mal hábito. Había veces que hasta se los escondía para que no estuviesen al alcance del pelinegro. Era un tipo tonto ya que él podía seguir fumando sin que se diera cuenta. Y ahora se arrepentía. Daría lo que fuera para que esos hermosos momentos regresaran. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Estaba hablando como princesa. Se quitó esos terribles pensamientos de la mente y se dispuso a dormir. Pero no podía. Se le estaba remordiendo la conciencia. Desde esa distancia podía escuchar el llanto doloroso de Akihito. Tenía curiosidad por asomarse y ver qué era lo que le sucedía. Pero sabía que le gritaría que se largara en cuanto pusiera un pie en la habitación. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su chico revoltoso durante estos seis largos meses?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 12:07. Pasadas de la medianoche. Aún no había noticias sobre Hiroki. Ayato estaba angustiado, preocupado, alebrestado. Tantas emociones negativas juntas lo ponían de muy mal humor. Tenía ganas de llorar pero de ira. Quería que Hiroki regresara a su lado. No le importaba tener que matar a alguien para conseguir su cometido. La última vez que lo había visto lucía tan radiante, su sonrisa tan sincera, su amor desbordaba por su pecho, las palabras llenas de cariño que pronunciaba, las mejillas sonrojadas al momento de hacerlo. Esos y más aspectos necesitaba de su chico. La primera vez que lo había visto parecía tener la actitud de un caballo indomable. Inclusive después de perder la memoria quería hacer su voluntad. Pero Ayato lo había moldeado a su semejanza. Solo él era capaz de amarlo. Nadie más se atrevería a tocarlo. Ayato dejaría huella en su vida. Y sin alguna vez Hiroki recordara su verdadera identidad estaría atado sentimentalmente a Ayato. Era el plan perfecto. Lo pensó demasiado durante mucho tiempo. El indomable caballo ahora era manso, pero si otro jinete intentara domarlo perdería porque lo mataría con las crueles palabras. Hiroki tenía una personalidad demasiado mezquina que tan solo él aguantaría. ¡Maldito aquel que se lo arrebatara! Sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Ayato reía por dentro con estos temibles pensamientos. Lentamente comenzó a relajarse. No había que temer. Sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a Hiroki. Sus destinos estaban unidos por la experta vida, eso era lo que pensaba Ayato. No sospechaba que hubiera un tercero en el juego. Alguien que arruinara todos estos planes debido a que él fue quien domo al caballo primero, haciendo que lo amara infinitamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de la luz del día iluminaban los bordes de la cama. Akihito se levantó somnoliento. Busco inútilmente a Ayato a su lado pero no lo encontró. Entonces recordó que había sido secuestrado por un maniático loco. Suspiró. Se sentía tan inmune ante ese hombre. Levantó la vista y pudo observar que había una silla cerca de la cama. Encima de esta se encontraba algo de ropa.

-Ese bastardo se atrevió a entrar mientras dormía.- pensó lleno de rabia. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la silla. Miró la vestimenta; unos pantalones desgastados con una playera holgada adornada por unas palmeras. Obviamente él no usaría eso. Fue directo a la ducha dispuesto a darse un baño. Le valía un pepinillo sin aquel hombre se enojaba. Lo único que deseaba era asearse. Abrió la regadera y sintió el agua fría bajar por su abdomen. ¿Cómo su vida había cambiado en tan solo segundos? Cuando salió del cuarto de baño abrió el armario encontrándose con algunos trajes. Seguramente serían de aquel tipo. Con disgusto tomó uno. Miró la talla. Le quedaría algo aguado pero ni de coña usaría aquella vestimenta de vago. Akihito había cambiado mucho… todo por culpa de Ayato. Vestía como todo un noble. Y así se había acostumbrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami estaba vestido como de costumbre. Esperaba a que Akihito se dignase en salir de la recamara para desayunar. Tal vez y con suerte el enojo se le haya pasado. Tuvo que entrar al cuarto para vestirse. Tuvo que ser muy silencioso para que Akihito no despertara. Asami ordenó algo para comer ya que a él no se le daba muy bien eso de cocinar. Se sirvió un poco de café en la taza de porcelana. Entonces escuchó el chirrido de la puerta. Sabía que iba hacia él y una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Pero jamás se esperó esa sorpresa. Casi se ahoga con el propio líquido caliente al ver a Akihito; iba vestido con uno de sus trajes y todo su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con demasiado gel. Incluso caminaba de una manera extraña, como que muy elegante. Aunque claro que el pantalón se le veía demasiado grande y tuvo que doblárselo para que no se le arrastrara por el suelo.

-Esa ropa es mía.- dijo Asami sorprendido. Akihito tan solo lo miró con absoluto rencor.

-No encontré mi ropa.- respondió tajantemente.

-La deje arriba de la silla.- menciono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿A esa cosa le puede llamar ropa?- preguntó con un tono burlón. –Yo me refiero al traje que traía. Espero que no le haya hecho nada ya que su precio es demasiado extravagante.- y se sentó con él en la mesa. Asami estaba anonado. Akihito no era una persona muy culta y de la noche a la mañana hablaba como príncipe.

-Pues no sé qué vas a hacer ya que esa la he tirado a la basura y no permitiré que uses mis trajes del diario.- Akihito hizo un gesto de desaprobación y lo encaro.

-¿Qué acaso no piensa dejarme libre?- tenía ganas de golpearlo nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que no pienso volver a perderte.- hasta Asami notó que esa frase fue demasiado cursi para su gusto.

-¿Y cuándo me ha perdido si jamás le he pertenecido?- suspiró fuertemente. –Ya le he dicho que me confunde con otra persona. Yo no me llamo Akihito sino Hiroki. Vivo en Yokohama desde hace seis meses.- y Asami se sobresalto. El mismo tiempo que había estado desaparecido.

-Hace seis meses tú desapareciste de mi vida.- dijo con algo de nostalgia al recordar su eterna soledad.

-Eso no es posible. Señor déjeme explicarle. Hace tiempo tuve un accidente automovilístico en el cual perdí la memoria. Mi novio de nombre Ayato me ayudo a recuperar mi vida. Sin él no sería nadie. Estaría en blanco. Yo estoy muy feliz a su lado ya que…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Asami lo tenía en contra de la pared. Miles de palabras rondaban por su mente.

-¿Akihito perdió la memoria? ¿Ese bastardo lo engaño haciéndolo creer que él era su dueño? ¿Por esa razón no me recordaba? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Akihito… esta… enamorado de ese tal Ayato?-

-¡Me lástima!- decía con la respiración jadeante.

-Tú no eres ese tal Hiroki. Te llamas Akihito.- y lo besó. No podía estar pasándole eso a él. Su Akihito había perdido la memoria… pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso sería aquella vez que huyó?

-Claro que me llamo Hiroki.- lo apartó y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Akihito…- tenía que hacerlo recordar. De alguna manera tenía que hacerlo ver que él era su único y verdadero amor. –Tú te fuiste de mi lado hace seis meses. Pensé que me habías abandonado. Pero ahora descubro que has perdido la memoria. Ese maldito hombre te hizo creer otra cosa. Tú y yo…- pero no pudo terminar.

-¡Claro que no es cierto! Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Y aunque todo lo que me haya dicho fuera verdad nunca regresaría con usted ya que es un maldito pervertido. Yo amo a Ayato con todo mi corazón y no permitiré que usted ni nadie lo ofenda en mi presencia.- esa respuesta había dejado sin palabras Asami. Él por lo general tenía el control de todas las situaciones extrañas que se le presentaban. Pero con eso no podía. Estaba viviendo una terrible pesadilla. Pensó que había acabado en el momento en el que había encontrado a Akihito pero se equivocó terriblemente.

-Necesitamos que te vea un médico.- dijo Asami decidido. Tomó el brazo de Akihito con brusquedad pero este se detuvo.

-¡No iré con usted a ninguna parte! Ayato ya me ha llevado con su médico de cabecera y dijo que había pocas posibilidades de que recuperara mi memoria.- en sus ojos se veía la verdad.

-Te creo… pero a ese bastardo no. Si te hizo creer que eras otra persona… ¿no crees que también te mintió acerca de la memoria?- con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, Asami explotaba de la ira.

-Ayato no sería capaz de eso. Él me ama y me lo ha demostrado.- lo extrañaba y mucho. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca de él.

-¿A eso le llamas amor? ¿A qué te mientan y engañen?- preguntó con verdadero resentimiento.

-Pues lo tuyo tampoco es amor.- recriminó de nueva cuenta Akihito la noche anterior. –Hacerme tuyo a la fuerza es un acto lujurioso y no amoroso.- de un momento a estaba dejando la formalidad a un lado.

-¿Quién dijo que te amo?- fue una grave equivocación decir eso. –Desde que te conocí me perteneciste. Te lo repetí en el pasado y te lo repito ahora: tu libertad me pertenece. No tienes derecho alguno a reclamarla. Tan solo eres mi diversión, mi placer, mi juguete, pero nada más. Así que no te confundas. Detesto que se lleven lo que por derecho es mío.- Asami decía algo que no sentía. Él sabía que algo muy fuerte y profundo lo unía con Akihito pero le daba miedo aceptarlo. Si el viejo Akihito lo hubiera escuchado se deprimiría, pero Hiroki no era así.

-Entonces si no es amor… ¿por qué no me dejas ir con mi novio? Puedes conseguirte a cualquier otro fulano para tener placer. Yo ya tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón.- las palabras de Akihito lastimaron el ego de Asami.

-¿Crees que ese tipo en verdad te toma en serio?- preguntó para lastimarlo de igual manera.

-Si no fuera así no me hubiera aguantado por seis meses. No me importa si con anterioridad fui tuyo o si tuvimos una historia. Actualmente yo ya estoy comenzando un nuevo capítulo de mi vida y agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen. Si es cierto lo que dices agradezco al cielo perder la memoria porque eso me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien más.- y sonrió. Su mueca era de diversión. Hiroki no era ni la sombra de Akihito.

-Eres un iluso. Tan solo eres un chico que sirve para el entretenimiento.- Asami estaba dolido por dentro pero mostraba esa perversa expresión en su rostro.

-Pero buscaste a este chico por seis meses… ¿o me equivoco?- no, no se equivocaba. Estaba en lo cierto. Lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Hasta debajo de las rocas. Había mantenido siempre la esperanza intacta. Akihito no estaba equivocado. Lo busco como loco por esos seis largos meses. Y ahora que lo encontraba volvía a cometer las mismas estupideces de ese entonces.

-Solo te busque porque eres de mi propiedad y jamás te iras de mi lado.- Akihito se quedó boquiabierto pero rápidamente su expresión cambio.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco!- le gritó en su rostro. –Prefiero que me mates antes que permanecer a tu lado.- Akihito mostraba una faceta seguro pero en su interior estaba muy confundido. ¿Quién decía la verdad? ¿Ayato o ese hombre? ¿Quién demonios era su verdadera pareja?

-¿Matarte?- preguntó divertido. –Eso sería demasiado fácil… prefiero torturarte.-

-Enfermo.- musito quedito Akihito mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba cerca.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras.- advirtió el mayor con cara de fastidio.

-Me escapare en la primera oportunidad que tenga.- este comentario hizo que Asami so sobresaltara. No podía alejarse de su lado. Lo necesitaba aunque no lo aceptara.

-Si escapas quien sufrirá las consecuencias no serás tú sino tu lindo Ayato.- el semblante de Akihito palideció. –Lo encontrare y matare ante tus ojos… a menos…-

-¿A menos qué?- preguntó demandantemente.

-A menos que permanezcas conmigo siempre.- Akihito sintió que su corazón se hacía nudos. Lágrimas de coraje se almacenaron en sus ojos. En verdad odiaba a ese hombre. Sujetó los pantalones con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a destrozarlos. El ambiente se sentía pesado. Akihito tan solo tenía una opción. Una bastante dolorosa.

-Acepto… ¡pero no creas que por ti! Todo lo que hago es por amor a Ayato.- Asami le enojaba escuchar ese nombre. Todo por su jodida culpa estaba pasando este amargo momento.

-De acuerdo.- dijo con la voz seca.

-Pero…- lanzó un gran suspiro de resignación. -… pero al menos dime tu nombre.- pidió Akihito un poco más sumiso.

-Asami Ryuichi.- los vellos de Akihito se erizaron. Por pequeños momentos creyó haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna otra parte… ¿tal vez en el pasado? No, eso era imposible.

-Quiero que quede algo claro Ryuichi.- lo había llamado por su nombre, algo que en pasado jamás había hecho. –Hare lo que se me dé la regalada gana. Tú no podrás gobernar mi vida.-

-La he gobernado siempre. ¿Crees que tus palabras me detendrán ahora?- Asami tenía una actitud demasiado arrogante.

-Puede ser que no… pero quisiera que lo respetaras Ryuichi.-

-Como digas Akihito.- se burló en su propia cara.

-También agradecería que me llamaras Hiroki ya que no entenderé por Akihito… ¿Entendido?-

-Puedo llamarte como mejor me parezca y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión.- se sentó al lado de él.

-Eres tan…- iba a decirle una grosería pero tenía que tener cuidado con aquel hombre sino quería que lo volviera a lastimar.

-¿Tan qué?- preguntó A sami viéndolo directamente al rostro con sus ojos dorados.

-Nada, olvídalo.- y bajo la cabeza. Quería llorar pero no le demostraría su tristeza a ese hombre.

-Así me gusta. Que obedezcas a tu dueño mi lindo gatito.- y acaricio su cabeza.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe y se iba a la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Una vez que Asami estuvo solo reflexionó en todas las palabras que le había dicho Akihito, mejor dicho "Hiroki". ¿En qué momento había perdido la memoria? Seis meses habían pasado y le salían con esa desagradable sorpresa. Se lamentó una y mil veces por haberlo dejado solo aquel día. Si tan solo lo hubiera cuidado nada de eso estuviera pasando. Recordó a ese tal Ayato. –Maldito engendro.- lo maldijo en su mente. ¿Cómo recuperaría a Akihito? Tenía que hacerlo y rápido. Pero se dio cuenta que el rubio lo odiaba terriblemente. Se sentía tan estúpido por decirle cosas tan hirientes. Pero… ¿Cómo regresar el tiempo? ¿Cómo impedir aquellos acontecimientos trágicos? Akihito estaba perdido y tenía que ayudarlo a encontrar sus recuerdos así como su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había llegado a Yokohama. Ayato no se sentía muy bien pero sabía que no se daría por vencido fácilmente. No había dormido mucho y eso le había causado unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos. Se veía terriblemente fatal. De pronto tocaron a su oficina.

-Adelante.- dijo con la voz cansada.

-Buenos días señor.- entro uno de sus asistentes.

-¿No han encontrado a Hiroki?- preguntó.

-No señor.- hizo una pausa y prosiguió. –Pero tenemos una idea de lo que le pudo haber sucedido. Ayer el joven estaba cerca de un parque y una anciana estaba observándolo. Dice que de pronto llego un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra y que se lo llevo. La anciana iba a llamar a la policía pero le dio miedo.-

-¿Un hombre?- Ayato estaba sorprendido.

-Así es.-

Ayato reflexionó mucho. ¿Quién pudo ser aquel extraño? ¿Por qué se llevaría a su niño?

-Tengo un nuevo encargo para ustedes.- lo observo con una mirada realmente malvada. –Investiguen todo el pasado de Hiroki. Averigüen quien es en realidad él. Descubran toda su historia.- el encargado salió de su oficina a cumplir su cometido.

Ayato estaba más que seguro que ese hombre tenía que ver con el pasado de Hiroki y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que relación tenían. Se había prometido encontrarlo sin importarle sacrificar vidas. Hiroki era tan solo suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti sino te tengo?"

VIII

Akihito llevaba ya vario tiempo encerrado en la habitación. Asami aún seguía en shock. El joven de veintitrés años había perdido la memoria. Era una noticia muy difícil de digerir. Y no solo eso era la grata sorpresa (entre comillas) de la llegada de Akihito, sino que también el menor estaba enamorado de otra persona; Ayato. No sabía cómo era pero tenía ganas de destrozarle su rostro a punta de golpes. Esa persona era un completo desastre en la vida que solo le complico las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. ¿Qué carajos le costaba entregarle al chico? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Asami.

Estaba cansado de esperar a que Akihito se díganse a salir. Fui directo hacia la recamara y toco tres veces la puerta educadamente.

-¡Lárgate Ryuichi!- le gritó desde el otro lado. Asami dio un suspiro grande. Su actitud ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

-Abre la puerta.- pero no hubo respuesta. –No lo diré dos veces.- advirtió el pelinegro.

-¡Deja de fastidiarme y tan solo vete de una vez!- el chico no quería oírlo ni verlo. Estaba lastimado física y emocionalmente. Asami no quería esperar. Tomó un arma y disparó al picaporte haciendo que un estruendo horrible se oyera por todo el departamento.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritó Akihito lleno de pavor. -¡No tenías por qué usar esa maldita cosa aquí adentro!- el miedo cambio a enojo y su expresión era distinta.

-No me querías abrir. Tú me obligaste a esto.- dijo mientras guardaba el arma.

-Tienes que respetar la privacidad de los demás.- Akihito se dirigió a encararlo. Él podría estar debilucho pero por nada le llamaban una bomba de tiempo.

-¿Privacidad?- cuestionó el pelinegro con seriedad. –Tú no tienes privacidad.- Akihito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Acaso piensas acosarme todos los malditos días?-

-Tal vez.- contesto sin falta de interés.

¡Desgraciado!- le escupió las palabras en la cara. Entonces Asami no pudo más. Le encabronaba de sobremanera que fuera tan grosero. Tomó su quijada con brusquedad y la apretó.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta tu lenguaje. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo. Conmigo no se juega. Y si quieres empezar de nuevo tendrás que conocerme primero.- su mandíbula dolía. Como pudo se soltó y retrocedió.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel tanto en tus acciones como en tus palabras?- preguntó Akihito. Ni siquiera Asami sabía la respuesta. Tanto tiempo solo le había vuelto así. Y cuando creía que había cambiado, su mundo se destrozó por culpa de ese revoltoso.

-Creo que deberías hacerte la misma pregunta… ¿no lo crees?- y sonrió de una forma tan cínica que Akihito lo odio más.

-Pues yo si tengo la respuesta. Soy así porque lo deseo. Ansió lastimarte para que me dejes libre. Quiero destrozarte para que sufras. Hare lo que sea para que me mates, porque prefiero morir antes que vivir a tu lado.- y Asami sabía que esas palabras lo estaban matando. ¿Dónde quedó aquel temible yakuza del cual todos huían? ¿Dónde quedó su antigua vida?

-No creo que lo logres.- contesto tajantemente.

Akihito tan solo lo miró con furia. Ese hombre tenía que pagar muy caro el dolor que le había causado. Ya no contesto a las provocaciones del hombre. Sabía que si seguía así nada cambiaria. Tan solo empeoraría la situación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. – ¿Al menos podrías darme pistas de mi pasado?- preguntó con cara inocente.

Asami no contestó. Tan solo abrió una caja en la cual se encontraban varias cámaras del joven.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- exclamó Akihito.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Asami debido a su expresión.

-No, es solo que…- tomó una entre sus manos y la observo con sumo cuidado. -… me han gustado siempre las cámaras.- sonrió. –Ayato me compro una. Lamentablemente la he dejado. Tal vez ese sea el único recuerdo que tenga de mi existencia.- lo amaba tanto. Ansiaba tenerlo entre sus manos. No importaba lo poco expresivo que fuera pero lo necesitaba.

-Estas en lo cierto. Ese será el único recuerdo que tenga de ti.- Asami estaba enojado. No quería que Akihito suspirara por otro que no fuera él.

-Ryuichi… ¿alguna vez volveré a verlo?- la respuesta se quedó en el aire. El silencio era una obvia señal de que no. –Entiendo.- continuó. –Al menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.- y comenzó a llorar.

Asami tenía ganas de consolarlo con sus abrazos, besos, caricias y demás. Pero antes de hacer algún movimiento de detuvo. Vio que una pequeña sonrisa casi irreconocible se quería formar en los labios de Akihito.

-¿Crees que con tu falsa actuación me vas convencer? He tratado con gente de tu clase. Tan solo quieres que baje la guardia para que en la primera oportunidad te largues con ese tal Ayato.- Asami estaba en lo correcto. Akihito se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Y yo que creía que era un bueno actor. Creo que necesitare clases de actuación. Cuando vuelva con Ayato se las pediré.-

-¿Aún tienes la esperanza de que regresaras?- preguntó Asami. Su comportamiento ya le estaba pareciendo bastante aburrido y chocante. Tenía una horrible actitud que estaba agotando su paciencia.

-Con ese tono de voz que usas la he perdido. Supongo que la única opción que tengo es permanecer a tu lado y esperar mi muerte.- salió de la habitación empujado a Asami como si él no estuviera. Fue a la sala y ahí se sentó. Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió.

-No dejare que mueras.- dijo Asami apagando la tele. Él solo quería que el chico le pusiera total atención.

-¡Ryuichi! Quiero ver la tele. Esa es mi única diversión.- hizo un puchero desagradable.

-¿Podrías ponerme atención?- preguntó lleno de fastidio y hastío.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- lo miró con enojo.

Asami estaba harto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de tal manera. Odiaba a Hiroki. En verdad lo odiaba. Era un presumido niño rico que se creía mejor que los demás. Quería golpearlo hasta que recuperara su memoria. Tan solo quería que todo volviera ser como antes. No quería discutir más con aquel muchacho. Sin prestarle atención se alejó de él.

Akihito lo miraba sorprendido. Se había quedado callado y no había dicho absolutamente nada. –Que actitud tan más extraña.- pensó mientras volvía a prender la televisión para ver las noticias. Tal vez reportaban su desaparición que era lo más seguro. Lo que no sospechaba era que Ayato jamás haría tan cosa porque si lo hacía pondría en riesgo su propia vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tantos sentimientos. En su mayoría negativos. Tenía ganas de tomar todas sus armas y acribillar a ese maldito hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentirle a Akihito? ¡Lo había convertido en un maldito monstruo! Tenía que pagar muy caro su pecado. Aunque Akihito no quisiera investigaría a fondo quien era ese tal Ayato. Después lo buscaría y por último lo asesinaría. No sabía lo que Asami Ryuichi era capaz de hacer. Cuando lo hacían de enojar demostraba su lado menos caritativo, por así decirlo. Iba a demostrarle el dolor en carne propia. Nadie se atrevía tocar lo que le pertenecía. Ese estúpido no sabía en el problema que se había metido. Pensó que todo sería fácil. Que equivocado estaba. Destruiría su vida en mli pedazos y no descansaría hasta verlo llorar. Hasta verlo sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo ahora. Porque aunque no lo aceptara le lastimaba que Akihito lo rechazara. Era como un puñal clavándose en su interior.

Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba sentado el chico. Veía la televisión como si nada mientras reía. ¿Acaso ver un programa de asesinatos producía gracia? Tal vez su personalidad se había vuelto psicópata. Eso quería decir que Asami estaba en grave peligro. Rio al pensar eso. Akihito era como una pulga diminuta que tan solo lo molestaría un poco; una pulga a la cual quería mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se hombre le tuviera miedo. Coloco al programa de crímenes y reía como loco. En el fondo no le causaban gracias. Pensaban que las personas eran muy crueles y había algunas escenas en la que Akihito se le retorcía el corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan malvada? ¿Qué ganaban con causar tal daño? Sintió una mirada pesada. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que Asami lo estaba observando. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Cuando lo veía todo su cuerpo temblaba inexplicablemente. Cuando lo escuchaba hablar sentía algo extraño en su interior. Ahora que prestaba atención se daba cuenta de que aquella voz ya la había escuchado con anterioridad. ¿Pero en dónde? Trato de hacer memoria. Si era verdad lo que decía tuvieron que ser pareja. Entonces, ¿por qué Ayato le mentiría? No, eso no podía ser posible. Estaba sufriendo y tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía tanto miedo. No quería vivir esa situación. Lo único que deseaba era dormir para siempre y jamás despertar. Quería olvidarse de la realidad. Todo, absolutamente todo le estaba haciendo daño. Tal vez si recuperar sus recuerdos todo se aclararía… pero ¿el daño que le había hecho Asami desaparecería? No lo perdonaría nunca. Eso se lo había prometido. Era alguien verdaderamente cruel. De eso se había dado cuenta inmediatamente a pesar de haber convivido tan solo menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero ese toque, lo había sentido en sus sueños. ¡Rayos! Era tan difícil. A pesar de todo tenía que seguir intentando causarle miedo a Asami. No iba a ser nada fácil pero quería recuperar su libertad acosta de lo que sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas y Asami se sentía cansado. Vio que Akihito había pagado la tele y fue a la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada. Entonces sonó su celular. Con pocos ánimos contestó.

-Hola.-

-¡Señor Asami!- dijo Kirishima entusiasmado. –Sé que esta con el joven Akihito pero tiene que venir a una junta urgente.-

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Si señor.- Kirishima sabía que algo pasaba.

-En un momento llegare.- dijo y colgó. No quería que Kirishima le cuestionara nada.

Fue a la habitación para darse una ducha y vio que Akihito estaba dibujado algo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido.

-¿Sabes dibujar?- preguntó. Al principio Akihito se sobresaltó pero después su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

-Si.- dijo y se concentró en el dibujo; una pareja de enamorados dándose la mano en la puesta del sol.

-Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de lograrlo.- dijo Asami sorprendido. –Pensé que eras cabeza hueca.- y no pudo evitar reír con su comentario. Muy al contrario Akihito lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Si soy tan cabeza hueca por qué me quieres a tu lado?- preguntó guardando el dibujo.

Asami no contesto y solo atinó a decir –Vístete, me acompañaras al trabajo.- y se fue al cuarto de baño sin decir nada más.

El chico no retobo. Tenía que obedecer. Tal vez de esa manera obtenía su libertad de forma más rápida. El traje de Asami le incomodaba pero no se lo iba a quitar. Tenía que lucir presentable. Espero en la cama a que el mayor saliera. Sintió como si las horas pasaran lentamente. Entonces la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la sombra de Asami. Llevaba una toalla que rodeaba su cintura y con otra se secaba su cabello. Akihito al verlo se apeno mucho y su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Asami divertido. Le gustaban las reacciones del menor.

-Na… nada.- incluso tartamudeaba. Se sentía muy estúpido. No tenía por qué sonrojarse. Había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Ayato y nunca le había dado pena… aunque ese no era el cuerpo de Ayato.

-¿Entonces por qué estas nervioso?- se acercó a su rostro y Akihito retrocedió por inercia.

Yo… yo no estoy nervioso.- se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. -¡Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día!- aunque si lo tenía. Asami decidió obedecerlo, él tampoco tenía tiempo que perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado nervioso durante todo el trayecto. En cada oportunidad que tenía Asami rozaba su entre pierna y eso lo podía aún peor. Tuve que morderse el labio inferior. Cuando llegaron bajaron de la lujosa limusina. Akihito se sorprendió demasiado. No creía que ese hombre fuera igual o más rico que Ayato. Subieron por el largo edificio hasta llegar a una sala principal.

-Tendrás que esperar aquí. Mis hombres te estarán vigilando así que será mejor que no trates de escapar.- advirtió Asami mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-Mis hombres te estarán vigilando así que será mejor que no trates de escapar.- imitó Akihito de una forma bastante cómica que hizo que varios de sus empleados rieran. Asami iba a regresar a reclamarle pero prefirió seguir su camino.

Akihito se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la secretaría lo veía de una forma peculiar. Se acercó con una sonrisa pícara y le dijo -¿Cómo es posible que aguantes a tu jefe?-

-Por eso mismo, porque es mi jefe.- Akihito rio por la seriedad de esta.

-Yo que tú lo mandaría al demonio.-

-Supongo que es conocido cercano del señor Asami, de otro modo no hablaría así de él.- dijo la secretaría mientras seguía atendiendo los teléfonos.

-¿Conocidos? Para nada.- contestó divertido. Como vio que la secretaría ya no le puso atención se fue nuevamente a sentar.

-Creo que todos aquí tienen un carácter verdaderamente horrible.- dijo en voz baja. Miraba el reloj con gran insistencia. No comprendía la razón del porque Asami lo había llevado con él. Se arrepentía de haberlo acompañado. Eso solo significaba aburrimiento. Bostezaba una y otra vez. Recargó su rostro contra su mano derecha. Sus ojos querían cerrarse. ¿Por cuánto más duraría aquella infernal junta? Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. No se sentía con ánimo de seguir allí. Suspiró. Sus estomago comenzó a emitir extraños ruidos. Tenía hambre. Ni siquiera podía salir a comprar algo. Sabía que si Asami salía y no lo encontraba ahí, ardería Troya. Se resignó y aguantó su hambre. Bueno, si iba corriendo deprisa, Asami no tenía por qué saber que fue a comprar algo. Se levantó y escabulló. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que dos personas se abalanzaron contra él. El peso hizo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-¡Akihito!- gritaron los dos sujetos al unísono. Eran Kou y Takato. Claro que Akihito no los reconocía.

-¿Disculpen?- Akihito estaba pasmado. Esos jóvenes también lo llamaban de esa manera.

-Te extrañamos mucho amigo.- dijo Kou y lo abrazo. Akihito tan solo pudo corresponder al abrazo.

-Dinos a donde te fuiste tanto tiempo.- dijo Takato.

-Tenías muy preocupado a Asami.- y mostro una sonrisa Kou.

-¿Ryuichi estaba preocupado por mí?- Akihito estaba extrañado. Aquel temible hombre estaba preocupado por él. Por un momento se sintió importante y apreciado.

-Jeje… ¿desde cuándo llamas por su nombre a tu novio?- le hizo burla Takato.

-Además… ¿acaso esa ropa no es de él? Te queda demasiado grande.- y un enojo comenzaba a despertarse en Akihito.

-Se equivocan de persona.- y se levantó. –Mi nombre es Hiroki.- pero ya ni siquiera él se creía eso. ¿En verdad era Hiroki? ¿O era Akihito?

-¡Que gracioso!- exclamó Kou.

-Yo no le veo la gracia.- respondió Akihito con su expresión fría y dura. Quería alejarlos. No quería que le dirigieran la palabra.

-¡Hey! Akihito…-

-Ya te he dicho que no me llamó así.- dijo enojado y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Pero topó con un hombre; Asami Ryuichi.

-Discúlpate.- ordenó Asami mientras lo veía enojado. Sus amigos habían estado muy preocupados por Akihito y este los trataba como basura.

-No sé qué treta me hayas puesto pero si crees que caeré estas muy equivocado.- otra vez estaba esa actitud arrogante que tanto odiaba. Kou y Takato estaba desconcertados. Asami lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se arrodillara.

-Discúlpate Akihito.- ordenó con la voz seca. No toleraría por más tiempo ese comportamiento. Le valía un comino si había perdido la memoria. Eso no le daba derecho a faltarle el derecho a los demás.

-Ryuichi me lastimas.- se quejó.

-Asami suéltalo por favor, no tiene caso recurrir a la violencia.- pidió Kou preocupado. Asami le hizo caso y lo soltó. Inmediatamente Akihito se sobo la muñeca.

-¡Eres un animal!- le gritó sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- contesto. Después se dirigió a los otros muchachos. –Necesito hablar con ustedes.- los chicos asintieron plasmados después del espectáculo. Miró a Akihito y lo sujeto del hombro. –Kirishima te llevara a la limusina y ahí permanecerás hasta que regrese.- advirtió el mayor. Akihito se soltó enfadado y se dirigió al lujoso transporte donde el tipo de lentes ya lo esperaba.

Kou y Takato siguieron a Asami hasta su despacho. Estaban desconcertados así como nerviosos. No comprendían la actitud de su amigo. Una vez que llegaron tomaron asiento.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- cuestionó Kou.

-Lo que tengo que decirles es algo complicado y sumamente delicado así que espero que se lo tomen de la mejor manera posible.- la respiración le faltaba. Ni siquiera él mismo lo creía. –Akihito…- hizo una pausa. Tomó fuerzas. –Akihito ha perdido la memoria.-

Kou y Takato se quedaron boquiabiertos. No podían creer las palabras del mayor.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?- preguntó Takato cuando salió de su sorpresa.

-Parece ser que cunado Akihito huyo tuvo un accidente.- sentía impotencia. –Un tipo llamado Ayato le hizo creer que él era su pareja.- incluso al contarlo él se oía verdaderamente estúpido. –Es por esa razón que desde hace seis meses Akihito esta acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida bajo el nombre de "Hiroki".- parecía una historia fantástica y difícil de creer.

-Asami… yo...- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Kou. –Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. Seguiremos siendo amigos de Akihito incondicionalmente.- dijo finalmente.

-No nos importa que nos rechace, lo entendemos a la perfección. Tan solo hay que tener paciencia.- complementó Takato.

Asami se relajó un poco. Al menos esas personas habían podido entender todo. Esperaba vagamente que Akihito lo hiciera de igual manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba molesto e irritado. Asami no le había permitido comer nada. Ahora tenía que esperar en la limusina a que el pelinegro hiciera su aparición. Se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo de lentes lo miraba demasiado. Su cara se le hacía extrañamente familiar. ¿Dónde rayos lo había visto con anterioridad? No pudo pensar más porque el acercamiento de Asami lo interrumpió.

-Vámonos Kirishima.- ordenó con su potente voz. Dirigió una mirada llena de cólera a Akihito.

-Si señor Asami.-

-Akihito…- pronunció. –Necesitamos hablar.-

-Ya te dije que no me llamo Akihito sino Hiroki.- contesto fastidiado. Tenía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar y no sabía la razón exacta. Asami ya no le dijo más. Esperaba que llegaran a casa. Lo que tenían que conversar era largo y tendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihito caminó delante de él hasta llegar al departamento. Asami abrió la puerta y espero a que el rubio pasara primero. Le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento en el lujoso sillón.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Akihito sereno.

-Hoy tuviste un comportamiento desagradable con tus amigos.- pensó que le diría algo como "ellos no son mis amigos" pero se equivocó.

-Lo sé.- contestó tajantemente. ¿Acaso era otra actuación para qué confiara en él? Iba a preguntarle otra cosa pero Akihito siguió hablando. –Tenía miedo Ryuichi. No sé porque pero tenía temor. Por un momento actué hostil porque no sabía de quienes se trataban. Pero al descubrirlo la culpa creció en mí.- lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. –No puedo recordarlos. Como quisiera recuperar mi antigua vida. Algo en mi interior me dice que ellos dicen la verdad. ¡Fui un idiota!- esta vez ya no aguantó el llanto. Se había prometido así mismo que no lloraría delante de ese hombre pero le era imposible. Él no era una mala persona. No tenía por qué serlo ahora.

Asami tan solo lo veía incrédulo. Ya no le creía. No le creía a Hiroki pero si a Akihito. Solo que en ese momento él era Hiroki. Akihito se dio cuenta de su indiferencia y se sintió aún más culpable.

-Creo que será mejor que me retire.- y se levantó. No volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Lo único que quería era descansar de todo y de todos. De Asami, de Ayato, de todos. No podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en su antiguo novio. Se sentía confundido y lastimado. ¿Quién decía la verdad y quién mentía? Era algo que solo la memoria le podía ayudar a descifrar. Pero lo que Akihito no intuía es que el corazón también haría todo lo posible para encontrar el verdadero amor. Y para eso tenía que elegir entre dos candidatos: Asami Ryuichi & Ayato Matsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una turbia sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. Tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas. Por fin sabía quién era Hiroki. Leía una ficha de aquella persona. Eso lo había dejado muy impresionado en un principio pero luego la felicidad apareció.

Takaba Akihito

Edad: 23 años.

Empleo: Fotógrafo.

Pasatiempos: La fotografía.

Amigos cercanos: Kou y Takato.

Pareja: Desconocida.

Notas especiales: Se vio implicado en asunto relacionado con la mafia japonesa, china y rusa. Se dice en el bajo mundo que es una persona "especial" para el jefe del famoso club Shion; Asami Ryuichi, empresario de alto calibre de 35 años de edad. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si esto es verdad pero por las revelaciones que hicieron varios trabajadores de sus enemigos se les ve continuamente juntos que hasta podían declararse pareja.

Lo que podía investigar el dinero. Esa ficha fue fabricada por uno de sus empleados archivando la información correspondiente.

-Con que Asami Ryuichi ehh.- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa pícara. No comprendía porque la nota lo declaraba como soltero en un principio y luego afirmaba que tenía una relación especial con aquel millonario.

Asami, lo conocía a la perfección. Ayato era un gran admirador suyo. Siempre admiró su manera de manejar los negocios algo que Ayato ansiaba desde joven. Pero el encanto se rompió al darse cuenta de que era ex amante de su lindo Hiroki. No iba a permitir que se lo arrebatasen. Podía sentir miedo pero si Asami quería pelear concedería su deseo. Pensó en ir inmediatamente a rescatar a Hiroki pero se detuvo. Dejaría que Asami se divirtiera un poco con su lindo niño. A veces perder es ganar; sabía que Hiroki regresaría por si solo o que Asami lo botaría por su falta de cooperación. En verdad esto iba a ser realmente divertido. Ayato Matsu & Asami Ryuichi en un juego de amor donde el único vencedor podía ser él.


	9. Chapter 9

"La mente le decía una cosa; el corazón le dictaba otra."

IX

Se sentía realmente mal. No sabía quién decía la verdad. Podía ser tanto Ryuichi como Ayato. Odiaba esa sensación. Cerró los ojos repetitivamente para conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible. Lo único que quería era morir. Deseaba dormir y no despertar jamás. Pensó mil veces en el incidente de la tarde; si en verdad eran sus amigos los había herido de la peor manera. Era un estúpido. Jamás podía hacer nada bien. Se lamentó en la penumbra de la noche. Sentía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas hace unas cuantas horas. ¿Cómo había podido sucederle algo tan trágico a él? Su anhelo en ese momento era recuperar su memoria. Cuantas cosas cambiarían si tan solo pudiera recordar. Aunque fuera algo insignificante. Giró de un lado a otro en la cama. Se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las cobijas pero se sentía solo. Necesitaba el calor de alguien, quien fuera. Tal vez su corazón comenzaba a aceptar la realidad de un nuevo amor que lo sacara de la inmensa oscuridad en la que había entrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami se encontraba en la sala revisando algunos contratos sobre sus negocios. Últimamente los había estado descuidando mucho. Tenía que ponerse al corriente con sus deberes. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar. Arqueó una ceja al ver que se trataba de un número desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó desconcertado esperando que del otro lado le respondieran.

-¡Hola! Asami.- sintió un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de Kou.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo de manera amable. Ese chico al igual que Takato le habían ayudado mucho con respecto a la desaparición de Akihito.

-Nada en especial…- hizo una pausa y por unos instantes tan solo se escuchó su respiración. –bueno, la verdad si es algo muy especial. Se trata sobre Akihito. Hoy lo notamos muy tenso y queremos hacerle un pequeño convivio… claro, si estás de acuerdo.- terminó de decir.

-Por mí no hay problema.- al contrario, eso le ofrecía una oportunidad perfecta para que Akihito recordara más acerca de su antiguo entorno. Tal vez existía la posibilidad de que recuperará más pronto la memoria.

-Ya estás.- su voz delataba la alegría contenida del chico. -¿Qué te parece si mañana por la tarde?-

-Si.- fue lo único que contestó.

-Bueno… te dejo trabajando. Cuida a Akihito por nosotros.- se despidió Kou.

-Claro que lo cuidare.- y colgó. Por supuesto que lo cuidaría, más que a su propia vida. Lo vigilaría si fuera necesario. Por qué Akihito formaba parte de él. Indefinidamente estaban conectados por una fuerza especial que difícilmente se encontraba en el mundo.

Recordó las lágrimas rondando por sus rosadas mejillas y se sintió culpable. Tal vez decía la verdad pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuera otra simple actuación para ganar su confianza. No, Akihito no podía ser tan malvado. Mejor dicho su nueva personalidad llamada Hiroki. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su mundo? Destrozado en tan solo seis meses. Todo por culpa de ese tal Ayato. Se sentía inferior a él ya que no conocía ni siquiera sus apellidos. Si los supiera ardería Troya nuevamente.

Lejanamente escuchó lamentos, como llanto. Era Akihito. Iría a verlo a pesar de que él no deseaba su presencia. Caminó con paso lento hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta. Contuvo el aire e intentó no hacer demasiado ruido para que Akihito no se diera cuenta de que estaba presente. Y lo vio; estaba sujetando la almohada fuertemente contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se le notaban hinchados a causa del llanto. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Akihito al notar la presencia del mayor.

-Escuche tus sollozos y vine a ver que sucedía.- respondió tranquilamente pero por dentro estaba que moría por la desesperación de no poder tocarlo.

-No sucede nada.- dijo con voz tajante. –Ahora te agradecería que te retiraras. No necesito tú compañía.- se limpió las lágrimas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando?- preguntó Asami con voz seca y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar la respuesta de Akihito.

-Por nada, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora déjame en paz.- contestó furioso.

Asami se acercó más a él y tomó su mentón al igual que sus rubios cabellos. –No me gusta que me respondas de esa manera tan grosera. Se supone que debes saber modales.- los dorados ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada. –Ahora responde, ¿por qué estabas llorando?-

-¿Acaso estás tan idiota para no entenderlo?- preguntó lleno de rencor y con la voz áspera.

-¿Extrañas a ese tal Ayato?- su cuerpo temblaba por el enojo y la frustración que sentía en ese mismo momento.

-Esa es la respuesta más lógica que le encuentras al asunto, ¿verdad?- lo apartó de un manotazo. –Pierde tu memoria, encaríñate con una persona que dice ser tu pareja, espera a que te secuestre otra persona y que te diga que lo que has vivido por eso seis meses ha sido mentira. Cuando llegues a esa situación me preguntas como me siento.- miró fijamente su rostro y continúo. –Y no, no lo extraño. Estoy llorando porque estoy confundido. Me siento desorientado.-

-Si tan solo ye hubieras quedado en casa como te lo ordene esa vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido.- recriminó Asami lleno de enojo.

-Supongo que estas son las consecuencias de mis actos ¿no?- dijo Akihito con voz quebrada.

-Supones bien. Pero yo también estoy pagando las consecuencias de tus actos.- Asami pensó por un momento. –De nuestros actos Akihito.-

-No me llames así, por favor, te lo ruego.- y se alejó de él escondiendo sus rostro entre sus piernas.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Asami lleno de curiosidad.

-No sé.- eso daba esperanzas. Una simple oración compuesta por dos palabras daba mucho que desear para Asami. Pero eso le gustaba.

-Eso no es una respuesta.- dijo con tono burlón Asami, algo que nunca haría en el pasado.

-Me dan escalofríos cada vez que lo pronuncias.- fue honesto consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Esto se estaba volviendo un interrogatorio bastante incómodo.

-Porque tu voz…- y sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Sentía que si decía lo que sentía todo se derrumbaría. La expectativa de un chico correcto se iría al carajo.

-¿Mi voz qué?- estaba impaciente. Asami se sentía verdaderamente bien la poder entablar una conversación serena con Akihito.

-Siento como si tu voz la hubiera escuchado antes.- dijo al fin apretando los ojos con tal fuerza que se le hicieron rojizos.

Asami se quedó impactado con tal confesión. Iba a decir algo pero Akihito lo interrumpió. –Y no solo eso. Lo peor es que me gusta escucharla.- levantó su mirada un poco y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Sus labios se veían exquisitos desde ese ángulo.

¡Diablos! Tenía tantas ganas de abalanzársele encima. Poseerlo una y otra vez hasta que gritara su nombre. Pero tenía que mantener una cierta distancia entre Akihito y él. Se levantó de la cama y volteó a verlo. –Descansa bien. Mañana tendremos un día muy largo y pesado.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Akihito se quedó de nueva cuenta solo. Y para el colmo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba caliente. –Demonios. No me importaría que me hiciera el favor Ryuichi… ¡¿Pero qué acabo de decir?! Es obvio que necesitaría estar muy loco para hacer eso con él en uso de mis plenas facultades mentales.- pensó para él mismo.

Notó que sus pantalones (no exactamente sus pantalones, mejor dicho de Asami) le lastimaban. Tenía que quitar ese sensación con algo y que fuera efectivo. Lo más práctico era tomar un baño de agua fría. Tomó las cosas necesarias para su cometido. Claro que tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que Asami no lo viera y no notara esa "pequeña" erección.

Salió de su habitación tratando de no hacer el menor ruido para así no ser descubierto.

-¿A dónde vas tan misterioso?- preguntó Asami, quien se encontraba detrás de él, algo enfadado.

-No me asustes de esa manera.- Akihito se tocó su pecho. El susto que le había propinado no era para menos. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Si no quieres que te asuste vuelve a tu cuarto.- ordenó Asami con voz autoritaria.

-Solo quiero ir a tomar un baño.- su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo desesperado. Asami tan solo lo contemplaba.

-¿Mañana que vas a vestir?- preguntó de pronto. –No creas que todo el tiempo vas a usar mi ropa.- el ceño de Asami se volvió pesado y casi lo comía con la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué uso?- contestó la pregunta con otra pegunta de forma inocente.

-Obviamente tu ropa.- respondió enseguida.

-Me incomoda Ryuichi.- rodó los ojos y luego bajo la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a otro estilo de vida y no podía cambiarlo tan rápido.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.- giró la mirada hacia otra parte.

-No puedo.- contesto desafiante. Le molestaba la actitud de Ryuichi. Sentía que lo acaloraba y a la vez lo aprisionaba.

-Claro que puedes. Eres tú mismo quien se coloca mil obstáculos para no llegar a la meta.- habló Asami mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de su desesperación.

-Puede que me ponga mil obstáculos… pero aun así trato de atravesarlos aunque no lo creas.- lo miró de reojo. Él seguramente también iba a darse una ducha ya que llevaba una toalla blanca en sus manos.

-Lo creo.- contestó fríamente.

-¿Vas a tomar un baño?- preguntó Akihito de sorpresa. Asami asintió y el rubio enseño la toalla como afirmando que él también lo haría. –Quiero ser el primero.- dijo rápidamente para que no pudieran ganarle el lugar.

-Lo siento mucho pero yo tengo más derecho a tomarlo primero ya que el departamento es mío.- dijo Asami tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Akihito lo detuvo del brazo y lo incitó a mirarlo.

-Tú me trajiste aquí en contra de mi voluntad así que prácticamente soy tu invitado. Ten un poco más de consideración.- le dijo con esos hermosos ojos pardos que parecían a los de un felino agresivo y salvaje.

-Te propongo algo mejor. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo.- y sus ojos dorados resplandecieron con un pequeño brillo de lujuria.

-¿Un acuerdo?- cuestionó Akihito con algo de temor e inseguridad. Sabía a la perfección que algo tramaba ese hombre.

-Tomemos un baño juntos.- los ojos de Akihito se abrieron como platos debido al asombro que esta confesión le había provocado.

-¡Estás demente! ¿Yo tomar un baño contigo? ¡Sigue soñando Ryuichi!- y se carcajeó con una risa fingida que Asami notó enseguida. Akihito se irguió y tomó la postura de un chico cool.

-Tan solo era una propuesta, sin o quieres aceptarla por mi está bien.- Akihito dio un gran suspiro. –Pero no creas que te vas a bañar. Tendrás que pasarte así lo que resta de la noche.- y mostró una sádica sonrisa que perturbó a Akihito más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Eso es chantaje Ryuichi!- reclamó el chico lleno de indignación.

-Yo lo llamó acuerdo convencional unilateral.- se encaminó de nueva cuenta al baño. Akihito lo observó con rabia.

-"Acuerdo Convencional Unilateral" mi trasero. ¿Desde cuándo existe eso?- preguntó lleno de fastidio. Apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior con recelo.

Asami volteó un poco dejando ver la parte izquierda de su rostro y dijo con voz totalmente calmada –Desde ahora.- y volvió a sonreír. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta para que el rubio no pudiera pasar.

-Ese bastardo… ya me las pagara todas juntas.- pensó y se restregó las manos por todo el rostro. No podía creer que hasta en aspectos tan básicos le ganara. Los pantalones ya lastimaban su entrepierna y quería retirar todo el calor que se almacenaba en su cuerpo. Pero no quería que Ryuichi presenciara todo la función que él podía ofrecerle. De tan solo pensar eso se sonrojo.

-Solo entraras, te ducharas y saldrás lo más rápido posible.- pensó para aliviar su cargo de consciencia sobre lo que iba a hacer. Fue directo hacia el baño y tocó tres veces hasta que Asami abrió.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- preguntó divertido. Akihito se ruborizó más al ver que no llevaba nada puesto arriba. Observó a la perfección su cuerpo fornido y musculoso.

-Si.- dijo tajantemente mientras sentía que perdía la voz. –Pero será rápido así que no te emociones.- y entró veloz a desnudarse mientras el pelinegro cerraba la puerta.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras desabotonaba la camisa para poder quitársela. Contuvo por algunos instantes la respiración. Intentó controlar sus emociones pero no podía. Era evidente que la presencia del mayor lo ponía nervioso. Una vez que lo logró la coloco en un estante de madera que se encontraba cerca. Luego bajó la bragueta del pantalón hasta quedar abajo y de igual forma se despojó de ellos.

-Te faltan los calzoncillos.- recordó Asami mientras señalaba la prenda con su dedo índice.

-¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas recordármelo. Soy ya un adulto.- tomó la parte superior de este pero no se animó a bajarlo. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda al pensar verse desnudo para ese hombre.

-Pues no lo pareces.- y rio un poco. Las actitudes del menos le parecían demasiado divertidas.

-Además a ti te falta quitarte el pantalón.- dijo Akihito con aire triunfal. Pero no tenía previsto los movimientos de Asami.

-Así que eso es lo que deseas.- y con suma lentitud se despojó de ellos para torturar aun poco a Akihito. El menor sentía que sus ojos saldrían corriendo de sus cuencas. Estaba presenciando algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora los dos se encontraban en la misma situación.

-¿Sabes? Creo que he cambiado de opinión. Prefiero no bañarme.- e intentó abrir la puerta pero para su sorpresa estaba trabada. -¡¿Qué diablos?!-

-Una vez que entras ya no sales.- dijo Ryuichi apresándolo contra la misma puerta.

-Déjate de bromas.- dijo con la voz entrecortada. No le gustaba sentir ese choque eléctrico desde sus adentros pero su mente no podía razonar con claridad. Esa fiebre que tenía (o al menos eso quería pensar) lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Se nota que estás ardiendo en calentura.- dijo con un tono burlón haciéndose el preocupado mientras rozaba con sus labios el hombro desnudo de Akihito.

-Por favor detente Ryuichi. No me gusta la confianza que te estás tomando conmigo.- advirtió con una expresión de enojo pero en realidad no lo era. Estaba ansioso de alguna fantasía que pasara por su loca cabeza.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó mientras presionaba más su cuerpo contra su parte baja. Akihito no pudo reprimir un gemido. Se suponía que se daría una ducha para calmar su cuerpo, no para alborotarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, no me gusta.- y detuvo las manos de Asami. Pensó en Ayato. Una parte quería creerle a Ryuichi pero la otra le seguía siendo fiel a Ayato. No podía permitir que su cuerpo sucumbiera al deseo. Por más que sus hormonas le rogaban no iba a acceder. Su respiración aún era agitada y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas. Asami tan solo lo veía con asombro. –Démonos prisa y acabemos con esto.- señalo Akihito la tina.

-Como quieras.- respondió secamente dejando de estrujar el cuerpo tan delgado del muchacho.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudo se quitó la ropa interior y entró a la tina cubriendo su rostro con un trapo húmedo para no presenciar nada que provocará a su cuerpo.

-¿Esa era la razón por la qué te querías dar una baño?- preguntó Asami al rozar un poco el pene de Akihito.

-¡Ah! Deja ahí pervertido. No tienes por qué tocarlo. El único responsable de "él" soy yo. ¿Me oíste Ryuichi?- gritó eufórico Akihito. Adoptó la postura de un niño regañado y le dio la espalda por completo. -¡And! ¿No qué tenías tanta prisa? Apúrate y lárgate de una buena vez.- cerró los ojos y sintió como un poco de agua tibia caía por su espalda.

-Eso no se te va a bajar con un poco de agua fría cabeza hueca.- dijo Asami a su oído haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera. –Yo podría ayudarte si así lo desearas.- suspiró detrás de su nuca.

-No… necesito tu… tu ayuda.- dijo con dificultad. La cercanía de Asami le estaba complicando la existencia.

-Tal vez tu no pero esto la necesita totalmente.- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Akihito.

No. Él no podía rebajarse al nivel de ese hombre. Tenía que demostrarle que no olvidaba tan fácilmente y que tenía suficiente dignidad como para decir NO.

-¡Detente!- gritó mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a los bordes de la tina.

-Hasta ahora he intentado complacerte en todos tus caprichitos pero ya me estoy hartando. Tuve que aguantar seis meses y ahora que te tengo no pienso desperdiciar ni un solo momento.- dijo mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

Akihito soltaba unos suaves gemidos mientras sentía que su alma se desgarraba.

-Ryuichi… esto no es correcto.- dijo jadeante, deseoso de más pero él mismo sabía que era imposible.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con una gran incógnita. No entendía porque si su cuerpo aclamaba tanto su presencia su mente lo renegaba.

-Porque yo le pertenezco a otro hombre.- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras sujetaba los grandes brazos de Asami indicándole que se detuviera.

Asami lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo besara. Otra vez ese fino contacto que provocaba que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Akihito levantó su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-Detén esta locura, no sigas más con esto.- se dijo así mismo el rubio. Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos. Se sentía demasiado bien ese beso. Ni Ayato podía hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera de tal manera.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?- le dijo al odio mientras rozaba su espalda. –Mira cómo te pones con tan solo una caricia.- y lengüeteó su pezón.

-¡Ryui-chi! ¡De-detente!- dijo sin lograr nada, más que aumentar su propia excitación.

-Tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus acciones otra.- y mostró una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Akihito se sonrojara.

-Eres tan molesto.- soltó de repente. Cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada. –Si vas hacer algo date prisa, no tengo toda la bendita noche.- le insinuó que acabara con eso que acababa de empezar. –Pero solo con la boca.- le dijo con vergüenza. Al menos había algo de avance. Sentía que la felicidad se le desbordaría por el pecho. Y así comenzó con un momento emocionante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Asami al ver a su compañero con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas y bañándose con una extrema velocidad.

-Esto no se va a volver a repetir, ¿me oyes pervertido? ¡Esto no se va a volver a repetir!- gritó eufórico mientras alía de la tina abriendo la puerta y azotándola con furia.

Caminó hacia su habitación y una vez ahí trabó la puerta con seguro. Estaba consiente que tan solo había sido sexo oral pero aun así se sentía mal consigo mismo. Pensaba que le había fallado a Ayato de todas las maneras posibles.

-No, no me siento mejor.- dijo al fin después de tanto tiempo. Pero no podía olvidar esa increíble sensación. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Después de tanto tiempo pensando se quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En qué momento iremos por el joven Hiroki?- preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

-Dejaremos que Asami se divierta un poco.- dijo Ayato con una expresión macabra. –Cuando sea el momento adecuado le quitaremos a mi niño. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando eso suceda.- bebió un gran trago de licor y rio.

-Entendido señor.- y el hombre salió por la puerta del despacho.

-Asami Ryuichi… desearas la muerta antes que el rechazo de mi pequeño Hiroki.- y siguió riendo.

Muy pronto estos dos hombres se encontrarían y pelearían por un mismo objetivo dividido en diferentes nombre; Akihito & Hiroki.


	10. Chapter 10

"Y a pesar de todo, vuelves a enamorarte de mí."

X

Había sido una experiencia increíble. No contaba con las palabras necesarias para describirla. Akihito había accedido a su humilde petición. Pudo sentir su delicada piel y escucho sonoros gemidos salir de su boca. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a pertenecerle. Lástima que tan solo fuera en ese aspecto. Faltaba aún un gran avance para poder llegar a lo que eran antes. Toda su esencia había quedado grabado en sus labios, los cuales fueron encargados de darle placer al chico. Al principio retobó un poco pero al final terminó hundiéndose en el placer que Asami le proporcionaba. No hizo que falta que le dijera que había estado increíble. Su orgasmo lo había dicho todo.

-Una ducha bastante calurosa.- pensó Asami mientras bebía un vaso de Bourbon. Las imágenes de su pequeño rubio retorciéndose del placer aparecían en su mente gratificando su trabajo bien hecho hace unos cuantos momentos.

Mañana sería un día bastante largo. Irían con Kou y Takato al convivio que ellos organizarían. Imploraba al cielo para que Akihito se comportara. No toleraría una falta de respeto hacia sus nobles amigos.

Asami miró el reloj insistente y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde; 12:36. Tenía que dormir al menos unas horas. Debía atender unos deberes muy importantes por la mañana y sino estaba lo suficiente descansado se irritaría con facilidad. Pero es que simplemente la emoción no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

-Ayato.- musito. El enojo esta vez no creció en él. Tan solo se preguntaba quién podría ser aquel tipo que le había robado la atención de su fotógrafo. Trato de imaginarse su aspecto. Seguramente se trataría de alguien muy agraciado. De lo contrario Akihito no se hubiera enamorado de él. Espera, él no estaba enamorado de ese tal Ayato. Tan solo era una extraña obsesión. O al menos eso trato de creer Asami. ¿Por qué estaba mortificándose tanto por algo que no valía la pena? Tarde o temprano ese asunto se resolvería. Respiró profundamente y retiró de su mente esos extraños presentimientos obstinados que se le venían a la cabeza.

-Tranquilo.- se dijo en voz alta él mismo. Cuando supiera quien era ese tal Ayato, simplemente lo torturaría hasta la muerte. Se detuvo en seco… le había prometido a Akihito que si permanecía a su lado nada le iba a suceder a ese sujeto. Pero entonces… ¿cómo podría maquilar su venganza? No sabía si estaba dispuesto a hacer un juramento por el chico. Asami no era el tipo de personas que cumplía cosas banales. Pero en este caso era bastante diferente. Se trataba de Takaba Akihito; un chico de veintitrés años que lo había sacado de quicio. Ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente por aquel muchacho. Tal vez también era una extraña obsesión con el placer que le otorgaba su cuerpo. ¡Diablos! Era tan difícil despejar sus ideas. Están se habían vuelto un enjambre al acecho.

¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos? ¿Qué se siente amar algo y no tenerlo? ¿Podría saberse con certeza los enigmas de la vida? Ni siquiera algo tan fácil podría descifrar.

Asami Ryuichi, un hombre de las sombras con alto poder estaba dudando de sus sentimientos y emociones. En el pasado se convirtió en una persona de carácter duro y frio por su propio bien. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que sucedía con él ahora? Debía mantenerse como lo había hecho siempre. No por un chiquillo cambiaría. De eso estaba seguro.

Con algo de sueño se fue directamente a su cuarto a descansar pero al cruzar por el pasillo le dio curiosidad ver a Akihito dormido. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y ahí estaba; con una expresión de absoluta calma sostenía la almohada entre sus manos. Que grato era poderlo observar. Cerró la habitación y se marchó dispuesto a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Asami, por favor detente, me duele.- suplicó Akihito con voz demandante pero sus gemidos salían a relucir más.

-¿En verdad quieres que pare? Se nota que lo estás disfrutando.- dijo el pelinegro tratándolo de intimidar y siguió embistiendo con fuerza.

Sujetó con furia las sabanas mientras se venía.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama sobresaltado. –Tan solo fue un terrible sueño.- dio un suspiró largo. –Debió ser por lo de ayer.- tan solo recordarlo le provocaba escalofríos. –Maldito depravado.- continuamente tenía sueños de ese tipo pero ahora podía ver a la perfección su rostro; Asami Ryuichi. Un tipo al que apenas conocía. Se había propasado de una manera cruel con él. Pero lo peor es que le había fascinado. No lo podía negar. Se podría decir que Hiroki era más honesto consigo mismo que Akihito. No le daba miedo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero eso le comenzaba a preocupar debido a que en poco estaba sintiendo algo por ese pervertido en toda la extensión de la palabra. Amaba a Ayato pero le gustaba Ryuichi.

-No, eso es imposible.- se recalcó enfrente del espejo. –A ti no te puede gustar Ryuichi. Tú ya tienes pareja.- estaba volviéndose literalmente loco. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar su bendita memoria, eso era lo que decidiría su futuro.

Tocaron a su puerta y Akihito salió de su ensoñación. -¿Vas a darte una ducha?- preguntó Asami del otro lado de la puerta.

Akihito dudó por unos momentos pero al final contestó –Si, pero me bañare solo. ¿Oíste? ¡SOLO!- no recibió respuesta inmediata del pelinegro.

-Está bien.- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

-Qué tipo tan más pesado.- fue al armario y tomó una toalla así como unos calzoncillos negros con toques blancos. Salió de su habitación.

Estaba muy cerca del baño cuando Asami se le atravesó en el camino. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. No tenía el valor suficiente como para verle a la cara.

-Buenos días Ryuichi.- saludo Akihito de manera molesta e incómoda.

-Buenos días.- ya no sabía ni quiera como llamarle; Akihito o Hiroki.

-Tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa por mi deplorable comportamiento de anoche.- se disculpó Akihito con una rara reverencia. –No justificare con nada mis actos pero te pido de la manera más atenta que olvides el pequeño incidente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.- tan solo quería olvidar esa escena tan vergonzosa.

-Pero ocurrió.- le dijo Asami con el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

-Yo te estoy diciendo que lo olvides.- estaba enojado. Tenía unos cambios de humor demasiado repentinos.

-¿Y si no quiero?- estaba actuando peor que un niño. Akihito quería jalarse los cabellos por desesperación.

-Me obligaras a hacerte renunciar a tu valiosa memoria.- entonces se dio cuenta de que eso mismo le había sucedido. Guardó silencio y bajo la mirada. Asami notó su disgusto.

-Oye, no te preocupes por eso.- y acaricio su rostro. –Yo te ayudare a recuperar tu memoria.- y ese extraño sentimiento volvía a invadirlo. ¿Lo debía de hacer? No tenía la mente clara y sus pensamientos eran borrosos pero a pesar de eso tomó el mentón de Akihito con mucha delicadeza, como si su piel fuera de porcelana, y lo besó. Aquel contacto se sentía extremadamente bien. Invadió la cavidad bucal del rubio sin importarle nada más. ¿Por qué Akihito era capaz de prender un fuego que nadie jamás había podido? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Cuál era la razón por lo que lo volvía loco?

Akihito se sentía en las nubes. Ni siquiera Ayato era capaz de provocarle tantas emociones juntas. Y quería más. Sin duda era sincero consigo mismo ya que deseaba que Asami no se detuviera por nada en el mundo. Sus labios, su piel, todo perteneciente a él era extremadamente exquisito. Tenía miedo por lo que iba a hacer. Todo se iría al diablo si correspondía. Bueno, ya no había que hacer. Rodeó con sumo cuidado el cuello de Asami acercándose a él. El pelinegro se sobresaltó un poco por tal acto pero le encantaba.

Apegó fuertemente el cuerpo del rubio contra la pared haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido. Le había dolido pero a la vez excitado. Asami no se detuvo y volvió a besar a Akihito una pasión infinita. Cuantas ganas tenía de arrancar de sus labios su propio nombre, embestirlo con fuerza hasta que pidiera clemencia, hacerlo suyo hasta el amanecer. Pero Asami tenía que contenerse un poco. Era demasiado pronto. No lo deseaba pero lentamente se separó de Akihito. Lo vio directo al rostro; estaba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada.

-Ve a tomar una ducha… en la tarde tendremos una pequeña reunión así que date prisa.- acaricio con su dedo pulgar los rosados labios de Akihito mientras este soltaba un ligero suspiro.

-Si.- fue lo único que pudo articular. Vio como Asami se retiraba por el pasillo.

-Soy de lo peor.- pensó con desprecio de sí mismo. ¡Amaba a Ayato! Él… él no podía estar enamorándose de Ryuichi. Tenía que ser una equivocación. Tan solo era un deseo carnal, el placer revolcándose en su piel. Además ese hombre lo había violado; no podía perdonarlo. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien a su lado. Ayato siempre lo trataba de forma cariñosa pero no estaba a gusto con su compañía, sin embargo Ryuichi, a pesar de ser frio, tiene una actitud protectora con él. Tenía un "no sé qué" especial. ¿En verdad estaba enamorándose de Asami? Si así era tenía miedo. Él aclaró desde un principio que tan solo Akihito era su juego, su placer, nada más. Si comenzaba a encariñarse con él su vida corría un grave riesgo. Su corazón saldría lastimado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 12:00 pm. El sol entraba por las ventanas del gran departamento. Asami se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akihito. El convivio que habían organizado Takato y Kou empezaría en unos minutos. Tendrían que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Tocó varias veces la puerta.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó con insistencia. Él llevaba un traje de tres piezas; muy elegante como siempre.

-Si.- y salió. Estaba demasiado guapo. Llevaba un traje azul marino y su cabello estaba peinado con gel. Lucia como todo un aristócrata.

-¿Esa ropa?- preguntó Asami con incredibilidad.

-Sí. Prometo portarme bien.- dijo con la voz seca observando los maravillosos ojos dorados de Asami.

-Luces bien de traje.- le dijo y recordó una conversación parecida que habían tenido hace meses, cuando Akihito se había infiltrado en su club.

-Gracias.- respondió amablemente. –Creo que es mejor que no es retiremos.- el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos se había vuelto hostil. Además, aun Akihito no ponía en claro sus pensamientos y sabía que quedarse más tiempo a solas con Asami solo provocaría confusión.

-Tienes razón.- la conversación se había vuelto muy deliberada y casi sin sentido. Parecía como si fueran robots.

Asami le abrió la puerta a Akihito para que saliera primero. Este salió velozmente como si tratara de evitar que sus miradas cruzaran. Asami lo siguió. Quería asegurarse que su pequeño revoltoso no tratara de escaparse.

Llegaron hasta la lujosa limusina y Kirishima ya estaba esperándolos.

-Señor Asami, joven Akihito.- pronunció servicialmente. Akihito fue el que entro primero y luego le siguió de nueva cuenta Asami.

-¿Él es tu chofer?- preguntó con curiosidad Akihito mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Se podría decir que en partes si.- y sonrió un poco mientras miraba a su bello fotógrafo.

-Ryuichi…- habló Akihito. –Quisiera que me contaras un poco acerca de mi.- suplicó Akihito.

-Puedo conseguir un biografía si lo deseas.- le hizo burla.

Akihito de igual forma sonrió ya que Asami en parte podría tener razón. Hacía falta una biografía para descubrir su vida. –Tampoco te excedas Ryuichi hahaha.- soltó una carcajada.

-¿Entonces qué quieres escuchar?- preguntó intrigado pero aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues… quiera saber más acerca de ti… de mí… de nosotros.- las palabras estaban brotando como el agua de una fuente.

Asami se quedó petrificado por estas palabras. ¿En verdad sentía algo profundo por Akihito como para aceptarlo? –No existe nosotros Akihito.- pronuncio fríamente. Akihito tan solo sintió un balde de agua helada recorrerle la espalda.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo furioso. Se había arriesgado por nada. Quería abofetear a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no dijo nada y mejor observó el caminó por la ventanilla de la limusina.

Asami sabía que había cometido una gran estupidez en decir eso pero no estaba seguro. Todos sus sentimientos estaban confundidos. Quería voltear y pedirle perdón a Akihito pero era imposible. Una fuerza invisible se lo impedía. Tal vez era su propio orgullo y ego. Faltaba tan poco para que llegaran a su destino. A ese paso las cosas no saldrían como Asami las había planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El auto había frenado de improvisto haciendo que Akihito se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Asami alarmado mientras lo sujetaba.

-Si.- sintió por unos segundos el calor de Asami. –Ahora te agradecería que te apartaras.- y le dio un empujón leve. No quería sentirlo más. Le dolía por completo el pecho. Trató de concentrarse tan solo en Ayato pero le era imposible.

-Bueno, hemos llegado Akihito.- estaban delante de un viejo departamento color crema oscuro.

Él ignoro por completo sus palabras y se pasó de largo. Entonces un ataque de rabio invadió a Asami. A él no le gustaba ser ignorado.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- preguntó mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Claro que si te escuche!- gritó. -¡Te escuche y no me sirvió de nada tu consuelo!- estaba enojado. Su mirada lo delataba. –Ahora entremos, creo que será lo mejor.- se zafó del agarre de Asami. Quería llorar. Se sentía usado y engañado. ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba esas malas pasadas? ¿Qué había hecho él como para merecer ese castigo? ¿Por qué se tuvo que haber enamorado de alguien tan frio como él? Akihito sabía a la perfección que le gustaba Asami… algo fuerte lo unía a su presencia. Ni siquiera con Ayato había podido sentir esa cercana conexión. ¡Y para colmos de los colmos, Asami no le correspondía en absoluto! Preferiría estar al lado de Ayato pero se había dado cuenta que su negación lo condujo más prontamente a Asami Ryuichi; aquel hombre de ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, incluso a él mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. El elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio por algunas fallas técnicas. Asami se encamino junto a Akihito a una puerta grisácea marcada con el número 113. Tocó fuertemente. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver todo su esplendor desde adentro.

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritó Kou observando a la pareja. Entonces montones de personas que Asami desconocía (Akihito también las desconocida por obvias razones) arrinconaron al rubio en una esquina algo alejada.

-¡Ryuichi!- gritó algo asustado Akihito.

-Denle espacio a nuestro querido amigo.- trató de distribuir a la gente Takato para que Akihito no se asustara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Esta algo nervioso.- dijo Kou dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

-Ehhh… hola.- saludo con algo de timidez Akihito. Observo a lo lejos a Asami; permanecía recargado contra la pared de la entrada.

-¡Hola querido amigo!- saludaron efusivos los muchachos.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó tontamente. Los invitados se quedaron extrañados. Generalmente Akihito era muy social y ahora el chico actuaba como un absoluto hostil.

-Pues bien.- respondió un muchacho carcajeándose. -¿Cómo querías que estuviéramos?-

Akihito bajo la mirada. Se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.

-Oye Kou… ¿no se suponía que Akihito se sentiría bien? Yo lo veo muy agobiado.- le dijo Asami en un susurro a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, yo tratare de calmar las cosas.- le contestó con una fina sonrisa.

Kou fue directo a Akihito y lo tomo de la mano. –Acompáñame a la cocina. Necesitamos hablar un poco, ¿no lo crees?- le guiñó un ojo. Akihito asintió.

Fueron a la cocina. Kou servía algunas bebidas en vasos de colores adornados por pequeñas esferas. –Para empezar ¿cómo te debo de llamar?- preguntó Kou.

-¿Ehhh?- se quedó anonado el rubio. No sabía a lo que se refería exactamente.

-Estoy al tanto que perdiste tu memoria. Entiendo que es muy difícil tratar de acoplarse a una nueva vida. Por esa razón quiere saber como prefieres que te llamen.- dijo calmadamente el pelinegro.

-Akihito esta bien.- dijo suspirando y sintiéndose melancólico.

-Bueno, supongo que por el momento Asami te resulta indiferente.- Akihito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Kou se dio cuenta de eso y con una pícara sonrisa dijo -O tal vez también te gusta.-

-Aunque me gustara es algo imposible.- dijo mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Aún te falta conocer mucho a Asami… antes de que perdieras la memoria sabías todo acerca de él aunque te lo ocultara.- Kou en verdad era un maravilloso amigo.

-Eso es imposible.- contestó tajante.

-No mientras estés enamorado de esa persona.- Akihito sentía que sus piernas no aguantarían más su propio peso. Sus sentimientos eran tan difíciles. –Te sientes confundido porque un bastardo te engañó quitándote tus recuerdos, ocultándote tu verdadera vida. Ahora es momento de que recuperes tu felicidad.- tomó las manos de Akihito con firmeza. –Asami te ama. No es alguien muy expresivo y eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. No permitas que la vida los vuelva a separar. Hoy es tu oportunidad para que recuperes todos tus recuerdos.- Akihito sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Bombeaba con fuerza la sangre a su cabeza a tal punto de que esta también dolía.

-Kou… creo todo lo que me dices. Tengo poco tiempo de charlar contigo pero siento que eres me mejor amigo de toda la vida.- Akihito abrazó fuerte a Kou. –Gracias por tus sabios consejos pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.- entonces no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Por fin se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos; se había enamorado de Asami en tan poco tiempo. Eso solo le podía pasar a un tonto. Creía que Ayato era el amor de su vida pero estaba equivocado. Creía en la versión de Ryuichi. Ya no le importaba que mintiera, tan solo necesitaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que el hombre con el que soñaba en meses anteriores era la sombra de Asami. No podía equivocarse. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, como una tormenta en el océano.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- preguntó Kou sorprendido.

-Porque jamás imagine enamorarme de un hombre tan cruel como Ryuichi.- el hombro de su amigo ya estaba empapado debido a sus lágrimas.

Y siguió llorando por un largo rato. A Kou no le importaba hacer esperar a los invitados ya que el bienestar de su amigo estaba ante todo. Así, de esa forma, se comprobaba la verdadera amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado alrededor de unas cinco horas desde que Akihito y Kou habían salido de la cocina. Se la habían pasado de maravilla. Asami tan solo los observaba. No hacia contacto casi con nadie. Lo único que le importaba era ver sonreír a su niño. Le gustaba que tomara confianza con los demás y charlara un poco. El convivio se había extendido por mucho más tiempo. Tanta alegría se desbordaba por sus ojos. Eran cerca de las 10:30 cuando Asami un poco fastidiado, le indico a Akihito que tenían que marcharse. En un principio el rubio se negó. No le parecía para nada la idea. Pero al final de cuantas tuvo que acceder. Si no lo hacia Asami se enfadaría con él y no quería eso. Trataba de evitar problemas con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado física como emocionalmente. Además Akihito se sentía muy nervioso. Estaba decidido a que esa misma noche se le confesaría. No le importaba las consecuencias. Solo quería expresar sus más recónditos deseos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te la pasaste bien?- preguntó Asami al llegar al departamento.

-Sí, genial.- sonrió. Entonces Asami acarició su cabello.

-Me alegro.-pero con este comentario Akihito puso una mal cara. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Me alegraría más si tú me aceptaras en tu vida.- dijo de pronto. Asami no creía lo que escuchaba. De seguro se trataba de una broma de parte de él. O tal vez un engaño.

-No estoy de juegos.- dijo secamente.

-Ni yo tampoco Ryuichi.- respiró hondo y continuo con su decidido discurso. –Yo… yo no sabía lo que sentía en un principio. Estaba confundido y tenía miedo. No puedo negar que fue grosero contigo pero eso tiene una justificación. No podía perdonarte el que me hubieras violado.- Asami iba a decir algo pero Akihito continuo. –Pero ahora ya nada me importa. Creo que me he vuelto loco. Mi cordura se ha perdido como muchas otras. Y todo te lo debo a ti.-

Cuando veo a través del vaso

Veo a través del tiempo

Donde los sentidos se dislocan

Donde los temores se evaporan

Y aprovecho para desdoblarme

Para salir del vaso

Con las paredes veo tu rostro

Con la memoria busco tu rostro

Y no sé por que

No me importa saber porque

Asami no tenía palabras. Todo eso le parecía salido de un sueño. Noto como las mejillas de Akihito adoptaban su característico color carmín. No, estaba vez no podía evitarlo. Era lo que quería escuchar. Otra vez lo tenía en su palma. Y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase.

No dejes que...

Nos coma el diablo amor

Que se trague tu calor

Que eructe mi dolor

Lo aprisiono contra la pared observando los carnosos labios de Akihito. Era la mejor vista que le podía ofrecer. -¿Puedo?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Estaba excitado y no lo podía negar. Akihito era el tipo de persona que provocaba emociones así.

-Adelante, no te detengas.- y lentamente lo beso. Era lo mejor que podía probar. Sentir su legua invadió toda su cavidad bucal. Akihito se aferró a él. Esta vez llegarían hasta el final. Se había jurado amarlo y a la vez odiarlo. Qué tonto, ¿no? Pero ya nada importaba. Lo tenía a su merced.

Cuando veo a través del humo

Me voy volando y tú eres mi guía

Entre los mundos nos haremos viejos

Donde algún día estaremos tranquilos

Y no sé por que

No me importa saber porque

Pronto Asami comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta encontrarse con el erecto pene de Akihito. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y el rubio tan solo gimió. Estaba decidido a darle demasiado placer hasta que gritara su nombre. Empezó a masturbar ligeramente a Akihito.

-Ryuichi… si, no pares.- estaba extasiado. Sentía que el calor invadía su cuerpo. Arqueó agresivamente la espalda. Su orgasmo estaba próximo. Cuantos momentos había ansiado tenerlo así.

Entonces Asami pensó que no era suficiente. Se hincó delante de él y se lo colocó dentro de la boca. Akihito abrió con una gran expresión de satisfacción los ojos. El contacto de la saliva con su miembro había sido tan excitante. Era mejor que la última vez que habían tenido sexo oral. No podía aguantar más. Se desgarró por dentro y con una explosión hizo que se viniera dentro de la boca de Asami. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que nunca.

-Por favor… entra en mi.- pudo haber sido la fiebre que sentía o el delirio que estaba experimentando pero lo quería adentro y Asami como buen chico lo obedeció. Bajó lentamente su pantalón así como sus calzoncillos dejándolo completamente desnudo. Después lo llevó hasta la cama y ahí comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

-Por favor… date prisa que no aguantare más.- suplicó fervientemente. Tampoco Asami podía esperar más. Colocó un dedo en su entrada y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a tres. Simulaba pequeñas embestidas que hicieron que Akihito rogara por más. Entonces entró llenándolo completamente.

-Se siente… muy bien ahhh.- su satisfacción no podía ser más notoria. Asami atraía la cadera de Akihito para que chocara contra su abdomen haciendo más salvajes las embestidas. Akihito se sentía en el cielo. Sin previo aviso y con un gemido demasiado fuerte de corrió. Momentos después Asami lo hizo delante dentro de él liberando todo. ¡Wow! Se había sentido increíble para ambos. Asami salió de su interior y miró fijamente a Akihito. Él también lo observó. Esos ojos dorados lo habían hipnotizado. Lentamente los dos conciliaron el sueño. Asami atrajo a Akihito hacia su cuerpo.

-Gracias.- susurró Asami mientras besaba la nuca del menor. Akihito comenzó a roncar dando señales de que había caído en un profundo sueño.

No dejes que...

Nos coma el diablo amor

Que se trague tu calor

Que eructe mi dolor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayato estaba feliz. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de uno de sus trabajadores.

-¿Me llamaba señor?- preguntó el chico al entrar.

-Si.- y sonrió.- Da la orden de que vayan a Tokio y traigan a mi querido Hiroki. Aquí está la dirección.- entregó un papel perfectamente doblado.

-A la orden señor.- y salió.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo recuperaría a su Hiroki. Mañana por la tarde lo tendría de nueva cuenta en sus brazos.

-Asami Ryuichi, prepárate para tu desdicha.- dijo con una mirada perversa.

Gracias Kirana-Taisho por tu apoyo y ánimos que me otorgas. Besos linda.


End file.
